


Ron's Boggart

by Not__Misha__Collins



Series: Meaningless Words [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Ron Weasley, Boggarts, Child Abuse, Dark Bill Weasley, F/M, Fear, Forgiveness, M/M, Mental Instability, Psychological Trauma, Questioning, Rape, Recovery, Sibling Incest, Statutory Rape, Trials, Unplanned Pregnancy, au-percy never leaves, dont worry its not ron, undeserved but forgiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-08-07 19:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16414568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not__Misha__Collins/pseuds/Not__Misha__Collins
Summary: Ron's boggart is far more terrifying than any giant spider. Ron's boggart is his own brother.





	1. Chapter 1

Ron was never as afraid of spiders as he was of the dark. Not even the dark, really, but what went on under the cover of night. The hands that touched his body, _explored_ him, the sweating, the whispering, the grunting, the…the pain. And to have to sit at the table with HIM and act as if nothing had happened the night before…That was more terrifying than any giant spider.

“Ron?” Professor Lupin asked, “You’re next.”

Ron waited for the boggart to change. **Please be a spider** , he thought hastily, **please be a spider**.

“Hello, little brother.”

His body became covered in chills. **Please, no.**

“Is that…Bill?” Lupin asked.

“You’re getting to be a big boy,” the boggart spoke, “So handsome. Sexy, even.”

Ron closed his eyes when the boggart licked his lips. Disgust and humiliation crept through him as his heart pound.

“Ronald,” the boggart said, “Special little brother…”

He could practically feel hands on his body. No. No, those were real. Ron opened his eyes to see Harry had pulled him out of the way and was staring at a dementor.

“This doesn’t leave this classroom,” Lupin said, “Ron, see me after class.”

…

“Y…you wanted to speak with me, Professor?” Ron asked.

“Please sit,” Lupin said, “Your boggart was quite disturbing to witness.”

“H…Harry’s was a dementor, Sir.”

“That isn’t quite what I meant,” the professor replied, “The way he’d spoken to you was inappropriate, especially directed at a teenager. It makes me question if your brother is abusing you.”

“Abusing me?”

“Yes, abusing you. Physically or, in this case…sexually?”

Ron went red.

“Am I going to get in trouble?” Ron panicked, “Are…are you going to send me to the dementors?”

“What? That’s absurd. Why would you think YOU would be in trouble?”

“Bill told me I’d be in trouble if I told anyone what…what we were doing,” Ron said, “That it’s wrong and we’d both get the dementor’s kiss.”

Lupin stared in shock at the third-year student. Who would threaten a child, especially their own brother, with the dementor’s kiss?

“You are not going to get the dementor’s kiss,” Lupin assured him, “I do have to tell your parents, however.”

“No!” Ron exclaimed, “They…they won’t believe…”

“They’ll believe what I tell them about the boggart. I have a duty as a professor to keep my students safe.”

“They’ll be angry at me!”

“For what? You’ve done nothing wrong.”

“May I leave now, Professor?”

“Yes. I’ll see you next class.”

…

Ron felt the eyes of Harry and Hermione on him when he joined them outside of class.

“Well, go on and say it because I know what’s on your mind.”

His friends were silent.

“Say it!” Ron snapped, “I’m a dirty, filthy freak who shags his brother!”

Hermione hugged him first.

“Ron, whatever your brother did to you was not your fault,” she said.

Harry hugged him after that.

“Hermione reads up on muggle psycho, um…”

“Psychology.”

“Yeah, that,” Harry said, “Mate, I saw how terrified you were when you saw him. Hermione says it’s trauma.”

“Trauma,” Ron echoed.

…

“What is this about Bill being your boggart?” Fred asked.

The twins had confronted him privately that night in the common room. The last thing he wanted was for the rest of his family to know. He stayed silent and didn’t look at them.

“Ron, talk to us,” George said.

They were too close, too physically close to him. George was sitting to the left of him and Fred to the right.

“That wasn’t supposed to leave the classroom,” Ron said.

“Well, it did,” Fred stated, “So, explain.”

Fred and George would never hurt him. The nightmares in which the twins started in on him were only nightmares. Ron stayed silent.

“Why are you afraid of Bill?” George asked calmly.

He should tell them. They’ll find out eventually when Lupin talks to Mum and Dad. Ron closed his eyes.

“I’m still afraid of spiders,” Ron said, “Thanks to you. But, at least, spiders don’t crawl into bed at night and make you…”

“Make you what?” George asked, angry.

“Don’t make me say it,” Ron said miserably, “Please.”

“We get the gist, little brother,” Fred stated.

Ron stood up.

“I’m going to bed,” he stated simply.

…

Percy, the twins, and Ginny were staring awkwardly at Ron the next afternoon in the Great Hall.

“Don’t tell me you know, too,” Ron gulped.

“Mum wrote us,” Percy said, “Told us to look after you, told us about…what happened.”

“The whole school knows, I think,” Ron said, “No one’s said anything so far.”

“We won’t let anyone bother you about it,” George said.

“Yeah,” Fred agreed, “We have your back, Ron.”

…

**Ron,**

**How could you do this to our family? How could you be so selfish as to condemn your own brother? Your mother was crying when asked me what I’d done. She thinks I abused you, Ronald. I’ve done no such thing. You’ve always invited my affections, were always so eager to have me in your bed. How would you like me to show inform our parents of the rather lude letters you’ve sent me?**

**-Bill**

He was referring to the letters where Bill asked if Ron was “thinking” of him. Just the thought of his mother seeing those was enough to convince him to pen a quick letter to his parents.

**Mom and Dad,**

**Please don’t cry. What I did with Bill was my choice. I allowed him to do what he was doing with me.**

**-Ron**

He received a letter back from Bill and from his parents a week later.

**Ron,**

**You just couldn’t keep your mouth shut, could you? I have to go to trial next month. I could be fired from my job and sent to Azkaban. Because of you. THIS IS YOUR FAULT.**

**-Bill**

**Ron,**

**Is Bill threatening you? I’ve ordered him not to contact you or your brothers.**

**-Mom**

He penned another letter.

**Mom and Dad,**

**Please don’t send Bill to Azkaban.**

**-Ron**

Bill sent him another letter almost immediately.

**I’m done playing nice with you. You’re a damn coward. I showed our parents the letters you sent me and guess what? They’re on my side. You’re in a lot of trouble, Ron. With Mom and Dad, but especially with me. I WILL punish you the next time I see you.**

He also received a letter from Charlie.

**Ron,**

**I know about what’s happened, and no, it isn’t your fault. Don’t believe anything Bill might have told you, if he’s been sending you threatening letters, that is.**

**I love you,**

**-Charlie.**

**P.S.- Keep anything he sends to you as evidence.**

Ron wrote a letter to Bill, his hand shaking the whole time.

**Bill,**

**You’re lying. Don’t contact me again.**

**-Ron**

Of course, he got a letter back.

**You’re an ungrateful bastard. Why can’t you just admit that you wanted it, that fucking me made you nice and hard? That you think of me when you wank? But, no. You have to pretend like I hurt you. make no mistake, I CAN hurt you, Ron. I can make you bleed and have you beg me to stop. You’d better rethink your choices before the trial.**

…

“Oh, if it isn’t the special Weasel,” Draco spat.

“Fuck off, Malfoy,” Ron spat.

“What’s with the potty mouth?” Draco mocked as he backed Ron against a wall, “You shag your little sister, too or is it strictly a brother thing?”

He started to see red. Knowing full well he shouldn’t let Draco get to him, but the implication that he would hurt Ginny was too much. Ron swung his fist and connected with Draco’s cheek, causing him to stumble back and cover his face.

“Anything else you want to say?” Ron demanded.

“Yeah,” Draco spat, “Do you shag you fath…”

Ron geared up to hit Draco again but was interrupted by Harry yelling for him.

“Get the hell out of here, Malfoy,” Harry shielded Ron.

“Potter,” Draco snarled as he walked away, caressing his cheek.

“What’d he say to you?” Harry asked, “Besides about Arthur.”

“Doesn’t matter,” Ron shook his head as they headed down the hall, “Probably shouldn’t have hit him.”

“Depends what he said.”

“He said…he asked me if I…hurt Ginny.”

“Oh,” Harry blinked, “That’s…yeah. I see why you hit him.”

“I’ve been so high strung lately,” Ron said.

“Makes sense, seeing what happened, and the trial in a couple weeks.”

“Let’s get to class.”

…

Two weeks until he had to speak at Bill’s trial. Mum and Dad had detailed what he’d be doing: describing what had been done to him. He could barely face his friends, his brothers, his professors…how could he face Bill? He felt nothing but shame and disgust at the eyes that seemed to stare at him wherever he went. **Dirty brother shagger, liar, coward, ungrateful bastard.** Bill was right, how could he…What, be afraid of his brother? **Yes, he was afraid. A coward for not saying no, an ungrateful bastard for not enjoying it. But, didn’t he enjoy it?** After all, he does wank off to the thought of Bill touching him. **He’s so disgusting.**

“Ron, where are you going?” Harry asked.

He’d stolen Harry’s invisibility cloak and walked off into the bathroom late at night.

“Ron, I know you’re in here.”

Ron pulled the cloak from his body, revealing his tear-stained face in the mirror.

“Why did you steal the cloak just to use the toilet?” Harry asked.

“Poison,” Ron pulled a vial out of his pocket.

“For what?”

“To drink, Harry.”

Harry’s eyes widened and ripped the vial out of Ron’s hand.

“Why would you…”

“You don’t know how sick I am!” Ron snapped, “How I think of my own brother! What I let him do with me!”

“You don’t have to do this,” Harry said, “Please, don’t do this.”

“I can’t face him. I’m a coward, Harry.”

“You’re not a coward. I’d be scared, too. Just, don’t hurt yourself, okay?”

Ron nodded and pulled his friend in for a hug.

“He…he sent me letters,” Ron said, “Saying I was ungrateful, and a coward and I made my Mum cry.”

“Could I see them?”

“Only if you promise not to judge me when you read them.”

“I promise.”

…

His siblings were watching him again in the Great Hall.

“Are you all right, Ron?” Ginny asked.

“Do I look okay?” Ron snapped.

“You’ve barely been eating,” Percy said, “At all, since…He’s been sending you letters, hasn’t he?”

“Bill threatened you?” Ginny demanded.

“He WHAT?” Fred snarled.

“Better not have,” George added.

“It’s not a big deal,” Ron dismissed, “Just a few letters.”

“A few letters that have you wanting to kill yourself,” Fred added.

**How did he know?**

“What?” Percy asked.

“He threatened me,” Ron admitted, “He said he would punish me next time he saw me. Charlie told me to keep the letters as evidence in the trial.”

“He’s trying to scare you into silence,” Percy said, “You can’t let him, Ron.”

…

Ron was brought home a week before the trial, along with Percy, Fred, George, and Ginny for moral support. He was expected to testify, to tell the Wizengamot everything he and Bill had done. How was he supposed to face Bill again?

He lied down on his bed in the Burrow that night, not noticing that his window was left open.

“Don’t bother screaming,” a voice whispered, “Your room is full of silencing charms.”

Ron froze. He was pinned to his bed by familiar hands, familiar breath on his neck.

“Y…you can’t be here,” he said.

“Says who?” the figure whispered, “Mum and Dad forgot to lock the windows.”

“G…get off me,” Ron whined.

“What’s the matter, Ron? Scared of your big brother now?”

Ron struggled against the force of his brother to no avail.

“P…please…”

“Quit your whining. I’ll make this nice and quick.”

His pajama bottoms were pulled off and before he knew it, Ron was yelping in pain. Bill had never been this rough with him, never been this angry. He’d lost all his will and strength to struggle or stop what was happening. Tears flowed from his eyes as he passed out.

…

“Where am I?” Ron panicked when he woke up in a different bed, “What’s going on?”

He saw his parents, who were looking at him sadly.

“You’re at St. Mungo’s,” Arthur stated, “Do…you know what happened?”

“Bill,” Ron answered, “He got in through the window, I think…”

“We’re so sorry, Dear,” Molly said, “How could we forget to lock…”

“Mum, it’s okay,” Ron said, “It doesn’t even hurt that much.”

“You lost a lot of blood,” Arthur said, “Percy was the one who found Bill…He was out the window before Percy could catch him.”

“Percy took you here because he couldn’t stop the bleeding,” Molly said, “He thought you were…”

Ron grabbed the hospital blankets tightly.

“Where is Percy?”

“In the waiting room,” Molly said, “Do you want to speak to him?”

Ron nodded. Arthur left the room and returned with Percy.

“Hello, Ron,” Percy approached his younger brother, “Glad you’re okay.”

“I want to talk to Percy alone, just for a moment,” Ron looked to his parents, who reluctantly nodded and left the room.

“You know what happened, then?”

“Yeah,” Ron answered.

“When did it start?” Percy asked, “When did Bill start abusing you?”

“You know when Bill started babysitting me?”

“Since you were a baby,” Percy realized with horror.

“It didn’t start THAT early,” Ron said, “I was five, maybe six…”

“Ron, I’m so sorry,” Percy pleaded, “How could no one have noticed…”

“I should have done something. I should have told someone, but…I’m sorry. Tell Mum and Dad I’m sorry.”

“It wasn’t your fault. Bill is plenty old enough to know what he’s doing to you is wrong. You’re not the one our family is pissed off at and disgusted by.”

“I’m scared, Percy,” Ron said, “I don’t think I can face him.”

“You CAN,” Percy assured him, “And all of us are going to be there to…”

“All of you,” Ron was horrified.

“We’re not going to judge you. No matter what you say during your testimony, our opinion of you won’t change.”

Ron nodded.

“Is…Is Bill going to get the Kiss?”

“I don’t think so,” Percy said, “He’ll probably be sent to Azkaban.”

Ron squeezed his eyes shut.

“I’m here for you, Ron. I’ll always be here for you, okay?”

“Yeah. Thanks, Perce.”

…

“William Arthur Weasley, you stand accused of sexually abusing an underage wizard, your brother, who was placed in your care from the age of five…”

Gasps of shock were scattered throughout the room. Ron’s family was there, including Charlie. Bill glared directly at Ron, daggers, sending chills up his spine. **Ungrateful bastard. This is all your fault.**

“…caught in the act of sexual assault just last week by Percy Weasley…”

Percy was called to the witness. He looked angry and disgusted, though he acted calm.

“I went to check on him,” Percy explained, “He’d been understandably upset and I wanted to make sure he wasn’t having nightmares and maybe give him a dreamless sleep, but what I saw was…Bill, raping my…my little brother. Ron was nearly unconscious and sobbing heavily…”

Percy looked he might puke when he was done and removed from the witness stand. Bill smirked slightly, which only Ron seemed to notice. Lupin was another witness, who explained the boggart incident.

“Ronald Billius Weasley, I’ll need you to answer some questions. Take your time and remember that you are not being accused of anything.”

“Okay,” Ron said.

“Is William your boggart?”

“Y…yes.”

“Why is he your boggart?”

“Because he…” Ron felt Bill’s glare boring into him, his family watching him, “Because he rapes me.”

“When did these acts of sexual assault begin?”

“When I was five,” Ron answered, “Bill would…help me shower, except…He would touch me…make me touch him…He’d say I was doing good, that I couldn’t tell Mum and Dad or my brothers or else I wouldn’t be his…special little brother anymore.”

Ron heard the crying of his mother. **You made your mother cry.**

“I started taking really quick shower or asked Charlie or Percy to help.”

“Did Charlie or Percy ever hurt you?”

“No.”

“Please continue.”

“He started crawling into my bed at night,” Ron continued, “After everyone when to sleep, and…made me have sex with him.”

“How often did this happen?”

“At least once a week.”

“Did he threaten or coerce you during these acts?”

“He said that he would hurt Ginny, my younger sister,” Ron answered, “He told me what he would do to her if I stopped…”

His face was red with shame at the memory.

“Did he also threaten you with the Dementor’s Kiss?”

“Yes.”

“And, did he threaten you by means of letters?

“Yes.”

“One more question. Do you believe your brother is deserving of the Dementor’s Kiss?”

“No! Please don’t…He’s my brother, I don’t want him to…”

“It was only hypothetical. Thank you, Ronald.”

Ron glanced at his family, who looked incredibly angry, especially Ginny. Bill was scowling.

“William, how do you plead?”

“Guilty,” Bill answered, too calm.

No one expected that.

“Very well. All in favor of sentencing William Arthur Weasley to fifteen years in Azkaban for the rape and sexual abuse of an underage wizard?”

Eleven out the twelve wizards voted yes.

“There we have it. Nearly unanimous. Fifteen years. What you have done to your own flesh and blood brother is sickening, and I hope you have time to think about that inside the walls of Azkaban. Fifteen years is next to nothing compared to the lifetime of trauma you’ve given this child.”

…

Ron avoided his family when he left the courtroom.

“Ronnie-kins,” George ran after his brother.

“You did great in there,” Fred caught up.

“I sent my brother to prison,” Ron stated.

“A brother who abused and raped you,” George corrected, “Now, come back with the rest of the family.”

The twins pulled him back to where Molly, Arthur, Charlie, Percy, and Ginny were standing. Harry and Hermione had to stay at Hogwarts.

“Mum?” Ron asked.

“We’re so proud of you,” Arthur said.

Molly hugged him tightly. He didn’t feel like he did anything but send his brother off to prison.


	2. Letters to Charlie

Harry and Hermione were there to greet their friend when he returned to Hogwarts. The students were too worried about Sirius to even think about Ron. The escaped criminal had at least shoved the news of the Weasley trial to the back page.

“Fifteen years,” Ron stated, “He’ll be in Azkaban for fifteen years. That’s longer than I’ve been alive.”

“That…that’s good, right?” Harry asked.

Hermione nudged Harry gently.

“What?” Harry whispered.

“Bill is still his brother,” Hermione whispered back.

“I can hear you,” Ron said, “Hermione’s right. Bill is…my brother. I still care about him. I still…love him.”

“How can you love someone who raped you?” Harry demanded.

“Harry!” Hermione scolded.

“He’s my brother,” Ron repeated.

…

**Charlie,**

**Happy Christmas. I want to tell you something and please don’t be angry with me. I don’t know how to tell our brothers, definitely not Ginny. I feel bad for getting Bill put in Azkaban. I miss him a lot and I don’t understand why I’m not angry with him.**

**Love, Ron.**

Ron addressed and sent the letter. He received one back within two weeks.

**Ron,**

**I’ll start off by saying you did the right thing. You aren’t the only one to miss Bill. I miss him to, or at least, the person I knew him as: my kind and fun-loving brother. I’m not blaming you, it was good that you exposed him, albeit, on accident. I don’t doubt that he’s messed with your mind and I suggest you see a mind healer.**

**Love, Charlie.**

…

“Charlie thinks I should see a mental healer,” Ron said.

“And, what do you think?” Percy asked.

“I don’t know,” Ron said, “I’ve thought about it. There’s a lot of stuff I can’t talk to you or…or Harry about. Stuff that wasn’t said at the trial.”

“I agree with Charlie,” Percy said, “If that helps you to decide.”

“It does. Thanks, Percy.”

“No problem.”

…

**Charlie,**

**I’ve decided to take your advice and see a mind healer.**

**Love, Ron**

…

Ron stared at the floor of the room he was sitting in. Turns out, Madame Pomfrey was a qualified mind healer as well.

“You can tell me anything, Ronald,” Madame Pomfrey said, “I won’t judge you and I won’t tell anyone.”

“My brother’s name was in the Daily Prophet,” Ron began, “They’re saying he won’t be welcomed back into the wizard world after he gets out.”

“I read about that,” Pomfrey said, “Does that upset you?”

“I didn’t mean for this to happen,” Ron said, “I didn’t mean for anyone to find out, for my brother to be put in prison, disowned by my family, to be completely exiled…”

“You feel that it’s your fault.”

“It IS!” Ron insisted, “I testified against him, so don’t tell me that it isn’t.”

“Your brother abused you,” she said, “He made you feel afraid to live in your own home.”

“You knew Bill. Everyone knew him, everyone liked him. Now, thanks to me, they only know him as an abuser. I ruined my brother’s life.”

“I see.”

“Everyone wants to tell me that it wasn’t my fault, that he abused me. But, what about when I was alone, when I…thought about him.”

“Thought about him?”

“I…touched myself…thinking about…what he and I did…” Ron said, “Bill told me it was a good thing.”

“Masturbation for someone your age is normal,” Pomfrey said, “How long have you been masturbating?”

“A few years.”

“Have you ever thought of anyone else while you masturbated?”

Ron nodded.

“Harry,” he admitted, his face burning, “But, I would never hurt Harry! I would never…”

“I believe you,” Pomfrey said, “Bill forced you to be sexual from an early age, so you may not know how to separate normal adolescent desires from sexual abuse.”

“What do you mean?”

“When you think of Harry are you thinking about raping him or just about sex?”

“J…just sex,” Ron answered, “I don’t want to think about him that way.”

“Because he’s your friend?”

“My best friend. I don’t want to ruin our friendship.”

…

**Charlie,**

**I’m having strange feelings for Harry.  I’ve never felt this way before.  Madame Pomfrey says they’re probably romantic feelings. Does that mean I’m gay? Did Bill make me gay?**

**Love, Ron**

It was his 13th birthday when he received a letter back.

**Ron,**

**Bill did NOT make you this way! You were likely born gay or bisexual (meaning you like men and women). It’s okay to question these things.**

**Love, Charlie**

**P.S.- Happy birthday! I’ve sent you a present. Hopefully, it makes its way to you in time.**

…

Fred and George put their arms around Ron and led him into their dormitory room the day of their birthday. It made Ron nervous to be alone with them. The twins’ knowing glances at each other didn’t help.

“Sit,” Fred requested.

“We want to talk to you,” George added.

“Talk about what?”

“How are you holding up?” Fred asked.

“Fine. For the billionth time.”

“Why are you afraid of us?” George asked.

“I’m not afraid of you.”

“Then, why do you look like you’re going to piss yourself just being alone in a room with us?” Fred asked.

Ron sat on one of the empty beds and studied both of them.

“I have nightmares where you hurt me,” he admitted, “Where Percy hurts me, where Charlie hurts me. You do the same things Bill did.”

“Do you really think we could do that?” Fred sounded hurt.

“I know they’re only nightmares. I’ve had them for a while, but they’ve gotten worse after the trial.”

“We’ve noticed how tense you are around us,” George said, “So has Percy, even Ginny.”

“I don’t want you to think I’m afraid of you,” Ron said, “I’m not. It isn’t your fault that I don’t trust any of…”

“Any of your brothers?” Fred finished.

“Don’t take it personally. I don’t trust anyone right now.”

“We’re your brothers,” George said.

“That’s just the problem, isn’t it?” Fred asked, “One brother abuses you, who’s to say the others won’t, right?”

“I’m not worried about you hurting me.”

“Maybe not consciously,” Fred stated, “But, the way you tense us when we touch you…”

“It tells us all we need to know,” George finished.

“So, what did you want?” Ron asked.

“Just to talk to you,” George answered.

“You know I’m seeing a mind healer, right?”

“Yeah, but…” Fred began, “Clearly, there’s issues between us that need solving.”

“It’s not an issue,” Ron defended.

“Not an issue?” George scoffed, “You think we’re going to rape you and you don’t think that’s an issue?”

“I don’t THINK that!” Ron yelled, “I don’t, okay? I’m not stupid, it’s just…it’s your birthday.”

“Our birthday?” George asked.

“Bill liked to…” Ron stopped, “Every year on his birthday, he would…”

Ron closed his eyes at the memory of his eldest brother’s birthday ‘celebrations.’ He’d been doing that a lot lately, so much reminds him of Bill.

“Ron?” Fred asked.

He felt someone sit next to him.

_‘Come on, just one little kiss.’_

“I don’t want to,” Ron whimpered.

“Ron, it’s okay,” Fred spoke, “It’s just me and George.”

_‘I won’t hurt you, little brother. I promise this will only take a moment.’_

Ron shook his head, eyes still shut.

“He’s having a flashback, I think,” George said, “Ron, open your eyes.”

_‘Just sit nice and still and be a good boy.’_

“No, I don’t want to,” Ron pleaded, “Please don’t make me.”

_‘Playing hard to get, are we?’_

“Georgie, should I…should I touch him?” Fred asked.

“Try it,” George answered.

Fred grabbed Ron’s shoulder, causing a whimper.

‘You know what happens when you say no to me, Ronald.’

“Please, I’m sorry,” Ron pleaded.

“Why are you sorry?” Fred asked.

Ron dug his nails into the edge of his scalp, above his forehead and scratched.

“Stop!” Fred grabbed Ron’s hands and restrained him, “George, look. He’s got scars on his scalp. His arms, too.”

“What the hell have you been doing to yourself?” George wondered.

“S…scratching,” Ron answered, “It made it hurt less.”

“Makes what hurt less?”

“What do you THINK?”

“Fred, calm down,” George warned, “It’s not Ron you’re mad at. Ron, will you open your eyes?”

Ron slowly opened his eyes. Fred let go of his hands.

“Where am I?”

“Mine and Fred’s dorm room,” George said.

“Right,” Ron said, “Right. Yeah.”

“What happened?” George asked.

“I don’t know,” Ron answered, “I had one memory and suddenly I was...”

“You used to scratch yourself?” Fred asked.

“I felt sick after he would…I wanted to throw up and sometimes I did,” Ron explained, “It hurt, physically. I wanted a way to distract from the pain. Then, Bill found out. He wasn’t happy.”

“What did he do?” Fred winced.

“Same thing he did when I misbehaved. He beat me.”

“Beat you?” George snarled.

“You didn’t say that in the trial,” Fred noted.

“I know,” Ron said, “Maybe I should have, but he only did it when I was…”

“Misbehaving,” George finished, “What did Bill consider ‘misbehaving?’”

“When I didn’t do what he told me to.”

“You mean any time you tried to tell him no?” Fred insisted, “That bastard had you walking on eggshells and he took away your only coping mechanism.”

“Don’t call him that!”

“I will call my little brother’s rapist anything I damn well choose!” Fred snapped.

“He’s our brother,” Ron said.

“No, he isn’t,” George corrected, “He lost that title the moment he decided to start abusing you.”

“I don’t hate him like you do,” Ron admitted, “I’m not even angry at him.”

“We don’t blame you,” Fred comforted.

“Yeah,” George agreed.

“Thanks, guys,” Ron smiled.

…

**Charlie,**

**The twins have sent you an ‘inconspicuous’ red package. Do NOT open it. Also, I’m going to tell Harry about my feelings, subtly, like you said. Other than that, I’m okay.**

**Love, Ron.**

**\--**

**Ron,**

**Thank you for the warning. Unfortunately, it came too late and now my office is full of fire ants. No big deal. As for you, I wouldn’t consider extremely vivid flashbacks and nightmares to be ‘okay.’ The twins wrote me about your ‘episode’ and from what I read, it was pretty terrifying. You don’t have to hide these things from me, but if you’re uncomfortable, I understand. Just know that I love you and could never hurt you. And, good luck with Harry.**

**Love, Charlie.**

…

“Can I tell you something?” Ron asked.

Harry was resting on his bed but sat up when Ron spoke to him.

“Sure.”

“I…I think I’m bisexual,” Ron admitted.

“Hmm.”

“Charlie said that’s what it’s called when you like men and women.”

“Is that all?” Harry smiled.

“I…” Ron stopped when he looked into his friend’s eyes.

**Why would he want to be with you? You’re dirty, used, tainted.**

“Never mind,” Ron shook his head.

“No, what is it?” Harry insisted.

“I…Ihaveacrushonyou.”

“What was that?”

“Nothing.”

“Really? Because it sounded like you just said you had a crush on me.”

Harry sat next to Ron on his bed.

“Give me your hand,” Harry said.

He grabbed Ron’s shaking hand gently.

“I didn’t want to say anything before,” Harry said, “Especially after…after everything that’s happened, but…I think I feel the same.”

“You do?” Ron’s eyes widened.

“Yeah.”

“You…you’re not…too disgusted to…”

“No,” Harry caressed Ron’s face, “Not at all.”

Ron leaned into Harry’s kiss. His hand went almost instinctively to Harry’s thigh.

“Ron, stop,” Harry pulled away from the kiss.

Ron retracted his hand, feeling horrible.

“I’m sorry. Harry, I’m sorry. I don’t know why I…”

“It’s okay,” Harry said, “You didn’t hurt me.”

“But…”

“No ‘but.’ We don’t have to snog, okay?”

“Do you still wanna be my…boyfriend?”

“Yeah, of course.”

“I don’t even know how to…be a boyfriend.”

“Same thing we do now, I suppose, but with more hand-holding and flirting.”

“Anything else?”

“You…you mean, sex?”

Ron sighed.

“You don’t have to,” he said, “I’m not even sure if I want to. I just can’t stop thinking about…”

“Having sex with me?”

“I hate that it’s all I can think about,” Ron admitted, “When I think of you. I hate how…fucked up I am.”

“You’re not fucked up.”

“It…sure feels that way.”

…

**Charlie,**

**Harry and I are now dating. I need dating advice ASAP.**

**Love, Ron.**

…

Ron paled when his rat turned to Peter Pettigrew. He grew angrier by the second as he came to the terrifying realization that ‘Scabbers’ had been there all along after every late-night visit from his brother. “You knew,” he said when Peter begged to him, “You knew what my brother did.”

“Your brother’s little sex toy,” Peter mocked, laughing.

He heard Sirius yell some expletives and give Ron a sympathetic look.

…

**Charlie,**

**Thanks for the relationship books and thank you for highlighting the important parts. You won’t believe what happened the other day. Literally, you won’t believe it, so I’ll save it for a later letter. I just wanted to tell you that I’m a lot better. Not okay, but better.**

**Love, Ron.**


	3. Percy's Perspective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edited to add forgotten paragraph

Ron stood in the hallway, staring at his bed after he arrived home from Hogwarts. With a deep breath, he entered his room. It would be the first summer that Bill wasn’t there to greet him at the end of the school year. He slammed his trunk on the ground and felt burning in his throat.

‘Don’t bother screaming.’

He rushed to the window and found it, thankfully, sealed shut.

“Ron?”

Percy entered his room, looking concerned.

“He’s gone,” Ron stated.

“Yeah,” Percy agreed, “He is. Are you all right?”

“I don’t know. I should hate him for making me his…”

“His what?”

“Something that…Pettigrew said…” Ron felt tears burn his eyes, “’Your brother’s little…sex toy.’”

He whimpered at Percy’s disgusted look.

“You’re not a ‘toy,’ Ron,” he said, “Don’t…don’t think like that.”

“He was right,” Ron whimpered, “Bill USED me…”

Percy hugged Ron as the younger brother cried on his shoulder.

“You shouldn’t stay in this room,” he said, “Not for a while.”

Ron looked at him blankly.

“We can trade rooms,” Percy added, “Just for now.”

Ron nodded.

...

“Mother doesn’t want you and Harry sharing a bed,” Percy said when Harry arrived at the Burrow before the World Cup.

“She knows?” Ron panicked.

“You can’t hide anything from her,” Percy smiled, then admitted, “Fred and George slipped. She accepts you, just wants you not sleeping in the same room.”

 

“Okay.”

“You sure you’re up for this?” Percy placed his hand on Ron’s shoulder.

“I’m not a child, Percy.”

“No, but you’re my brother.”

“It’s a bit too late to back out now,” Ron answered, “I’ll be okay, Perce.”

“Good.”

…

Percy joined Fred, George, Harry, Ron and Arthur in the tent later the next day.

“Hello, Percy,” Arthur said.

“Percy, you made it!” Fred announced.

“Thought you’d be too busy with the Ministry,” George teased.

“Yes, well, I’ve gotten the day off.”

“Taking a day off?” Fred gasped, “Who are you and what have you done with the real Percy?”

“Hilarious,” Percy rolled his eyes and looked to Ron, “Where are we sleeping?”

Ron led Percy to a small room with a bed hardly big enough for the two of them. Percy lied on the bed and closed his eyes.

“Perce?” Ron asked, “You’re still in your work clothes.”

Percy kicked his shoes off and hugged his pillow tightly.

“It’s still light out.”

“Hmm.”

Ron sat on the bed.

“At least put on pajamas.”

“You sound like Mum.”

“You just said…”

“I know what I said.”

Ron caught the smell of booze coming from Percy.

“Are you drunk?”

“How’d you know? My scent charms wear off?”

“Yeah.”

Percy opened his eyes.

“I…keep having weird dreams,” he admitted, “I think they’re memories.”

“What kind of memories?”

“Of Bill,” Percy answered, “I think he hurt me too, but I can’t remember.”

“Did he obliviate you?”

“That, or I blacked out the memories,” Percy said, “From what I’m getting in the memories…I was the same age when he started in on me, meaning he probably began abusing you when he stopped doing it to me.”

“Perce, I’m sorry…”

Percy shuddered.

“If I’d have known, I would have…” Percy continued.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“No, and don’t tell anyone, especially our parents. I can’t have them thinking they’ve failed to protect another one of their children.”

“He could have hurt any of us,” Ron realized.

“I think he saw something in the both of us, something that set us apart in his mind.”

“Like what?”

“I don’t know,” Percy said, “I don’t know why he chose us.”

“Did he tell you that you were special, too?”

“From what I’ve seen, he didn’t say anything to me except to shut up and take…”

“I’m sorry,” Ron repeated.

“Don’t be,” Percy said, “You just…worry about yourself, okay?”

“No! He abused you, too! I’m not just going to pretend I didn’t hear you!”

“Promise you won’t tell anyone. Not yet. Please.”

“Fine.”

…

Percy looked down at a shivering Fred. He was young, a toddler, and the memory was blurry but he knew it was Fred.

“He turned Ron’s bear into a spider,” Bill spoke, sounding echoey, “He has to be punished, Percy.”

The tiny Fred began to cry.

“Would you rather I do it, Percy?”

 

He woke to hear Ron’s snoring, his body shaking and covered in sweat. Percy rolled out of bed and found the twins out in the living area.

“Percy, what are you doing up?” George asked.

“You remember when you turned Ron’s bear into a spider?” Percy asked.

“Vaguely,” Fred answered, confused.

“Did I…get mad at you for that?”

“Get mad at me?” Fred asked.

“I need to know if I hurt you,” Percy insisted, “Please, Fred, I need to know.”

“I don’t think so.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I’m sure.”

Percy sighed in relief. He didn’t realize how tense he was.

“Why are you bringing that up?” George asked.

“I had a nightmare,” the older brother stated, “Bill…was telling me to punish you.”

The twins looked intently at Percy.

“Ron wasn’t the only one Bill hurt.”

“Perce…” Fred gasped.

“I didn’t know he was doing it to Ron,” Percy begged, “I swear, you have to believe me. I only remember because of the nightmares.”

“It’s okay,” Fred approached and hugged Percy.

“No, it isn’t,” Percy said, “He started with Ron after he stopped with me. Must have.”

“When did you start remembering?” George asked.

“After I saw Bill…” Percy shuddered, “After I walked in on him…”

“Right,” George said simply.

“You didn’t hurt me, Perce,” Fred stated.

“He was sadistic,” Percy said, “Like he enjoyed my…my crying. I just…I’d never forgive myself if I’d hurt either of you.”

“Fred and I tell each other everything,” George said, “If you’d done something to us, we’d tell each other.”

“Good. Please don’t tell anyone about this.”

“You expect us to keep this quiet?” Fred asked.

“Please. I’m just barely starting to accept this myself.”

“Okay,” George agreed.

“Your secret is safe with us,” Fred added.

“Thank you.”

Percy turned and went back in the room with Ron, unable to go back to sleep.


	4. Girlfriend

“I’m not angry at you,” Ron stated.

“Do you think I put my name in there?” Harry asked.

“I don’t know,” Ron shook his head, “Really, Harry, I’m not angry.”

“You look like you want to hit me.”

“I wouldn’t hit you. My anger has nothing to do with you at all.”

Harry sat next to Ron.

“Want to talk?”

“I can’t stop thinking of what Percy told me,” Ron said, “That Bill abused him, too. How…how could no one notice? Not a single person in my family even suspected…”

“I don’t know,” Harry sympathized.

“Bill was the reason Percy became such a stickler for rules,” Ron said, “You can’t tell me no one noticed it.”

“Did YOU?”

Ron whimpered.

“No. But…Percy’s a lot older and I was too young to…”

“Don’t you think your parents would have done something if they’d known?”

“I don’t know anymore,” Ron said, “I shouldn’t be mad at them, but I am. I’m mad at my parents, at Charlie, at the twins, even at Percy.”

“Are you mad at Bill?”

“That’s the thing, isn’t it?” Ron scoffed, “The one person I should be angry at…I miss more than anything.”

“That doesn’t make sense.”

“Dammit, Harry, I know! I don’t fucking miss the abuse! I miss the older brother who taught me to play Quidditch, the brother who baked cakes on my birthday and comforted me when I cried, even though he was the one who caused it half the time! He wasn’t abusing me twenty-four seven! He’s my brother and I just wish everyone would understand that!”

Harry was silent.

“Just…I need some time alone, okay?” Ron calmed down.

…

Turns out, ‘time alone’ meant practically ignoring his boyfriend for almost a week. Finally, Hermione confronted him.

“If you don’t want to be with him, just break up,” she insisted, “Enough with the cold shoulder method that’s doing nothing but torture Harry.”

“I’m not dumping him,” Ron sighed.

“Then, talk to him,” Hermione said.

“I can’t.”

“Why not?”

“Because, I’m dealing with a lot of shit right now and I can’t just…”

“Can’t just what?” she asked, “What is so bad that you can’t tell your own boyfriend or best friend?”

He glared at her for a moment before his expression softened.

“You won’t hate me if I tell you?” he asked.

“No. Never.”

Hermione nodded.

“I had feelings for Bill,” Ron admitted.

“Had?”

“Yes, had,” Ron said, “Isn’t HAD bad enough?”

“It’s not as bad as you think.”

“He’s my brother. What kind of sick fuck feels that way about…”

“It isn’t your fault.”

“Stop saying that! Everything is my fault, Hermione! Every time I said yes to him, every time I…propositioned him.”

“Propositioned?”

“Yes, I asked my own brother to sleep with me because…Well, I don’t know why! Yet, I can’t so much as snog with Harry. What does that say about me?”

“Ron…”

“Could you please just get angry with me?” Ron yelled, “You and Harry both! God, just…tell me I’m disgusting, that I don’t deserve Harry, that I don’t deserve your friendship!”

“Why would I say that?”

“Because I don’t deserve you! The sooner you realize that, the better you’ll both be off!”

“Ron, please read one of my books on abuse,” Hermione said, “If you won’t take my word that it wasn’t your fault.”

“How is a book supposed to help me?”

“He groomed you to enjoy what he did to you,” she explained, “He started when you were too young to understand what was happening.”

“Well, you just know everything, don’t you?”

“I just want to help.”

“Supposing you’re correct…I still decided, of my own free will, to ask him to shag me.”

“Then, it was wrong of him to say yes,” she said, “Even if everything you did was of your own free will, it’s still illegal for him, an adult, to do anything sexual with you.”

Ron processed this.

“Do you think it’s wrong for me to still love him?”

“No.”

“Thanks, Hermione.”

…

Bill used to cover every one of the bruises and bite marks he left on Ron with healing cream and concealing spells. Ron would have to sit still as his brother applied cream to the exact places he’d just injured. At the time, he thought Bill cared that he’d hurt Ron, but now, Ron knows the real reason.

“To cover his arse,” Harry stated.

“Basically,” Ron agreed.

After two weeks, Ron had decided to speak with Harry again, after explaining why he’d stopped in the first place.

“Charlie’s visiting before the first task,” Ron said.

“Dragons,” Harry said.

“Hmm?”

“That’s the first task. Dragons.”

…

“Charlie!” Ron yelled when his brother entered the common room.

“Hey, Ron,” Charlie greeted, “I’m staying until after the first task, so I can help take the dragons back.”

Charlie sat on the couch and made a spot for Ron.

“It’s been a while since I’ve been in here,” the older brother looked around the room.

“Where are you staying?”

“Professor’s quarters,” Charlie answered, “There’s a giant couch, which I’m told is extremely comfortable.”

“There’s something I should tell you,” Ron stated, “It’s about Percy.”

“I think I know where you’re going with this.”

“You do?”

“Percy went to visit…HIM,” Charlie said, “In Azkaban.”

“You can say his name.”

“Percy said that he wanted answers, that a simple yes or no would suffice. Apparently, Bill went into detail about what he did.”

Charlie took a shaky breath.

“He hasn’t left his flat except for work,” Charlie explained, “Speaking of which, something’s up with Crouch. Percy says he keeps getting left with Crouch’s paperwork, keeps saying he’s sick.”

“Is Percy okay?”

“I think he’s diving into work to distract himself from the memories that keep reappearing.”

“Did you tell Mum and Dad?”

“No. Percy asked me not to.”

“I hate keeping stuff from them.”

“It’s Percy’s place to tell, I think,” Charlie said, “Ron, I’m…I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“There were…signs,” Charlie said, “Percy becoming a stickler for rules, for starters. I chalked it up to Fred and George’s obnoxious pranks, but…I should have paid more attention. TWO of my younger brothers being abused right under my nose. I should have been able to stop it.”

“I don’t blame you.”

“Yes, you do,” the older brother corrected, “How could you not? Bill and I shared a room at one point. I should have noticed him leaving at night.”

“You’re a heavy sleeper, Charlie.”

“Not an excuse. And, when you started bathing by yourself…”

“I was old enough for my own baths.”

“I’m a terrible brother.”

Ron hugged Charlie.

“No,” he said, “I AM angry, but…I know it wasn’t your fault. YOU didn’t hurt me, you didn’t threaten me, you are not my boggart. You’ve been there for me every step of the way, you took off work to be there during my trial, you wrote me letters and told me to see a mental healer. And, you’re there for Percy. You’re a great brother.”

…

“Hermione, will you go to the ball with me?” Ron asked.

“Why don’t you ask Harry?” she questioned.

“I can’t go with him.”

“Why not?”

“Supposed to go with a girl.”

“Is there any rule against going with another guy?” Hermione challenged.

“I mean, no, but…”

“You said yourself that same-sex relationships are more accepted in the wizard world. I’m sure no one will mind.”

“Yeah.”

“So, ask him.”

…

“Harry?” Ron stared sheepishly at his boyfriend.

He’d already been sent the garments from his parents and hoped Harry would say yes.

“Yeah?”

“Do you have a date to the ball?”

“No. And, yes, I’ll go with you.”

…

Ron was sure Harry and Hermione noticed his face go red when he saw Hermione in her dress with her hair up.

“What?” Hermione asked.

“Nothing,” Ron shook his head, “Come on, Harry.”

Harry followed Ron into the halls and down toward the dance area.

“You were staring at Hermione,” Harry noted.

“No, I wasn’t.”

“You WERE,” Harry corrected, “Ron, it’s okay to be attracted to other people.”

“No!” Ron stopped walking and looked at his date.

“Yes, it is.”

Harry took Ron’s hands.

“Is this the first time you’ve…thought of her this way?”

Ron nodded.

“Any girl.”

“Let’s go to the ball.”

…

“You’re not too bad of a dancer,” Harry said.

“Thanks,” Ron mumbled.

“Really,” Harry insisted.

Ron stared at Hermione as she spoke with Krum. He couldn’t shake the thought of him lifting the lower part of her dress and touching her thighs… **Stop, she’s your friend, you damn freak!**

“Ron?” Harry asked.

“Hmm?”

**She’s coming this way.** Ron took a sudden interest in the ground.

“Hello, again, you two,” Hermione said cheerfully, “Are you all right, Ron?”

“Fine,” Ron answered, “I’ll be right back.”

He left the dance hall, trying to get as far from HER, as possible. Unfortunately, his body had ideas of its own. She was in his mind again, her dress ridden up and him…

‘Do you need help with that?’

It always comes back to HIM. It felt as if the room was spinning, like the walls were closing in on him. His face burned, his throat tightened. He felt breath on his neck, the tongue in his mouth, on his body, on his most intimate parts.

“Ron,” Harry spoke.

Ron backed against the wall as he tried to breathe. Hermione followed behind Harry.

“Harry, he’s…” Hermione started.

“Panic attack, yeah. Ron…”

“Slimy,” Ron grimaced.

“Hmm?” Harry asked.

“N…nothing. I’m sorry, Hermione.”

“What?” she sounded puzzled.

“I can’t get you out of my head,” Ron answered, “It’s sick.”

“That’s what this is about?” Harry asked, “Ron, I told you…”

She touched his shoulder, causing him to snap.

“Don’t touch me!” he screamed.

“Sorry,” she pulled away.

“Ron,” Harry said, “Breathe.”

He looked into his boyfriend’s green eyes. Green, like the Quidditch field. He took a few deep breaths.

“Good,” Harry said, “I’m right here, Ron. Just breathe.”

Ron nodded. He felt calmer already.

“Let’s go for a walk,” Harry said, “I brought the cloak.”

“Okay,” Ron said.

…

He was in the Prophet. The very same edition that exposed Hagrid as half-giant plastered Ron’s photo on the second page with the headline ‘Potter’s Sweetheart Loses It.’

“Ye’ know it’s rubbish,” Hagrid spoke, “Everything she writes.”

Ron sighed. He’d went to speak with Hagrid, along with Harry and Hermione.

“You’re right,” Ron realized, “Still…”

“How are ye’?”

Ron shrugged. He hated that Hagrid knew about Bill, that he was in tears over what had happened, that he, too, saw Bill as an abuser.

“Fine as I can be,” Ron answered, “You know, considering.”

“And, yer family?”

“Fine.”

“That’s good,” Hagrid said, “Harry? Hermione?”

“Fine,” Harry smiled.

“Same,” Hermione said.

…

“Ron, we need to talk,” Harry said.

“About what?” Ron asked.

“I think you know what,” Hermione said.

“Nope.”

“Your crush on me,” she stated.

“What crush?”

“The reason you ran out of the ballroom,” Harry answered.

“It…it’s just a stupid crush.”

“I was just your stupid crush,” Harry said, “Look what happened there.”

“Are you suggesting we break up and I start dating…”

“No,” Hermione said, “Harry and I discussed it. You’re interested in both of us, and we’re willing to…compromise.”

“She’s saying you can be both of our boyfriends.”

“And, you two?” Ron asked, “Do you fancy each other?”

“No,” Harry said.

“Not at all,” Hermione confirmed.

“What do you say?” Harry asked.

“Sounds…different,” Ron said.

“If you don’t want to…”

“I didn’t say that,” Ron said, “I…you realize WHO you’re asking. I’m a damn mess. I freak out whenever someone touches me.”

“You’re not a mess,” Harry said.

“You don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with,” Hermione assured him, “I promise.”

“Okay,” Ron agreed, “I’ll…I’ll try it.”

He allowed Hermione to take his hand as Harry took the other.

…

Percy’s face brightened when he saw Ron come out of the lake. It’d been over an hour and Percy was questioning why Ron was allowed to do this in the first place. He ran out of the crowd and went to drag Ron away from the lake.

“Percy, lemme go, I’m fine,” Ron complained.

“That was more than an hour,” Percy let go of his brother, “You…you could have…”

“I’m fine, Percy.”

“Right,” Percy nodded.

“Are you okay?” Ron asked, “You look…”

“Tired? Yeah, very tired.”

“Is Crouch still giving you his paperwork?”

“Yeah,” Percy answered, “Keeps telling me he’s sick, won’t leave his house. I don’t mind, really.”

“Don’t mind?” Ron asked, “You look like you haven’t slept in a week.”

“It’s not that bad. Can we talk?”

Ron followed Percy away from the lake.

“Harry’s going to come looking for me pretty soon.”

“I’ll only be a moment,” Percy assured him, “How are you?”

“Better, I think. What about you?”

Percy shook his head.

“You know I visited him?”

Ron nodded.

“I…I shouldn’t have,” Percy said, “The dementors, they…they had him moping about. He was so quiet, so tired-looking. The look in his eyes when he saw me, like if those bars weren’t there…I asked him about the nightmares. Ron, he…it seemed like he was proud of it. He said no one would ever believe me. I told him that you and the twins did, and he just laughed…I hate him…”

“Did he obliviate you?”

“I think I blacked out the memories,” Percy answered, “Audrey said that can happen with traumatic events…like a coping mechanism.”

“Audrey?”

“A woman I work with. Brunette, about two years older than me, very pre…”

Percy went red.

“Oh?” Ron smiled.

“Well, we aren’t dating, if that’s what you’re thinking.”

“Why don’t you ask her out?”

“Because, she knows,” Percy said, “Why would she want to date someone who was…”

“Harry and Hermione don’t have a problem dating ME,” Ron said.

“That’s different…”

“Give her a chance, Perce.”

“I’ll consider it,” Percy noticed the figures approaching him, “Fred! George!”

“Kidnapping our brother, Percy?” Fred joked.

“We were talking before you interrupted,” Ron said.

Fred glared jokingly at his brother.

“Did you two want something?” Percy asked.

“Only to see our little brother above water,” George said lightly.

Fred swung his arm around Percy’s shoulders.

“Okay, Perce?” he asked quietly.

“Yeah.”

The twins had been a lot kinder to him since the World Cup. He still felt embarrassed to confide in them, however. He also knew they were wrong about him not hurting them.

“You don’t look okay,” Fred stated.

Percy shook his head.

“Nightmares,” he answered, “You two lied to me.”

“Hm?” George asked.

“When you said I didn’t hurt you,” Percy said, “Bill had me punish you multiple times.”

“Perce?” Ron asked.

“It’s not what you think, Ron,” Fred assured him, “Percy didn’t hurt us.”

“I’ve hit you,” Percy said.

“Barely,” George snorted.

“Tongue lashings were more your style,” Fred joked.

“It’s not funny.”

“It’s not a big deal,” George said.

“It affected how you think of me,” Percy said, “How you treat me.”

“This is why we didn’t tell you,” Fred explained.

“It wasn’t as if we didn’t deserve a few smacked bottoms,” George quipped, “With some of the stuff we did.”

“Percy, it’s all right,” Ron said.

“No, it isn’t,” Percy removed Fred’s arm from around him, “I have to go.”

He ignored his brothers’ protests as he walked back toward the crowd still gathered at the lake.

…

**Ron,**

**I asked Audrey out for coffee and she said yes! I’ll see you this summer.**

**Love, Percy.**


	5. Grimmuald Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Percy-centric chapter.

Ron followed Percy after the older brother turned to storm out of the Burrow.

“Percy!” he yelled, “Where are you going?”

“Away from here,” Percy faced him.

“Because of a fight?” Ron demanded.

“Because our father refuses to acknowledge my accomplishments. Now, if you’ll excuse me…”

“You promised you’d be there for me,” the younger brother gritted his teeth.

Percy growled.

“It’s better this way,” he said, “They won’t have to find out…”

“Don’t go,” Ron begged, “You and Dad can work this out. Please. For ME, Percy.”

Percy took a deep breath and thought for a moment.

“Fine. But only for your sake. And, I’m not speaking to HIM.”

Percy followed Ron back into the house.

“You’re coming, then?” Arthur asked.

Percy remained silent.

“Yeah, he’s coming,” Ron answered.

“Hurry and get ready, then.”

…

Two days after settling into Grimmuald Place, Percy still refused to speak to anyone but Ron, and Molly was crying at the dining room table. Arthur and Sirius attempted to comfort her. he heard someone mention Azkaban.

“Ron,” she said in surprise.

“Mum, are you okay?” Ron asked.

“Fine, Dear.”

“You’re talking about Bill,” Ron figured.

“We are,” Arthur admitted.

“You miss him, don’t you?”

Molly shook her head.

“Have you been to visit him?” Ron asked.

“Yesterday,” Arthur said.

“I’m sorry, Ronald,” Molly pleaded.

“It’s all right, Mum. He’s your son.”

“No,” she corrected, “He is NOT my son. You are. I shouldn’t have gone to see him.”

“I’m not angry, Mum. Just…don’t let Percy know.”

…

“When are you going to stop ignoring everyone?” Ron asked.

“When Father apologizes,” Percy answered.

“You KNOW he didn’t mean to upset you.”

“By saying my accomplishments mean nothing?” Percy snapped, “That I’m nothing but a spy?”

“He didn’t say that.”

“It was implied,” the older brother insisted, “As if I could ever be a spy for the Ministry.”

“You love the Ministry.”

Percy snorted.

“I love order, Ron. Rule, law. You know that. I don’t love the Ministry.”

…

After Harry arrived, he, Ron and Hermione gathered in the room Harry was sleeping in.

“Mum doesn’t know about me and Hermione,” Ron said.

Harry laughed.

“You want to play a game?” Ron asked.

“What kind of game?” Harry asked.

“It’s a muggle game called truth or dare,” Ron answered, “Have you heard of it?”

Harry and Hermione nodded in recognition.

“Yeah,” Hermione said.

“Definitely,” Harry said.

“Who wants to start?” Ron asked, “Hermione?”

“Sure. Um, Harry…Truth. What’s your favorite color?”

“Color?” Harry laughed, “Blue, I guess. Ron, dare. I dare you to…kiss me.”

Ron raised an eyebrow, shrugged and kissed Harry on the mouth.

“I half expected you to say no,” Harry said.

“Hermione, dare,” Ron said, “Same as his.”

“You sure?” Hermione asked.

“Wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t.”

Hermione gently pecked Ron on the lips.

“Ron, truth,” she asked, “Who’s a better kisser: me or Harry?”

“Yes,” Ron answered cheekily.

“That doesn’t count!” Hermione teased.

“Unfair question, unfair answer,” Ron stated, “Harry, truth. Where are your…hiding places?”

“Hiding places?” Harry asked.

“I just thought, you know, since…because of your…your cousin and your uncle, that you’d…”

“Oh,” Harry realized, “Any place that isn’t too cramped, like the attic.”

“The attic is a good one,” Ron replied, “The ghoul helps cover my footsteps.”

“Wish I had a ghoul,” Harry said.

“Does your house creak, too?” Ron added, “Like it has a vendetta.”

Harry laughed.

“Yeah. Even if you ARE quiet, on some days…it’s like hiding from a bloodhound.”

“He just won’t give up.”

“Then, they find you,” Harry finished.

Hermione sat in silence, listening to them.

“Sorry, Hermione,” Ron said.

“We forgot about the game, didn’t we?” Harry realized.

“It’s okay,” Hermione said, “Having to hide in your own homes…”

“You get used to it,” Ron shrugged.

“That doesn’t make it any better! Is child abuse as common in the wizard world as it is in the muggle world?”

“Don’t know,” Ron said, “No one really talks about it.”

“No one?” Hermione gasped, “Are you telling me you just pretend like it doesn’t exist?”

“You saw what happened to my family in the papers.”

“So, you think people should be quiet when a child is being…”

“I don’t think it should be plastered all over the damn place!”

“I guarantee you are not the only wizard who’s been through this.”

“You’re not going to start another group, are you?” Harry whined.

“No,” she answered, “I’m going to write the Ministry.”

…

Percy stirred his cup of tea as he sat at the dining table.

“I’m surprised you haven’t turned me in to the Ministry yet.”

The Weasley jumped when he heard Sirius’ voice. He looked up as the older man entered the room with a joking smile on his face.

“I’ll get around to it,” Percy said lightly, “Thank you for reminding me.”

“Your brothers led me to think you never told jokes,” Sirius said.

“They WOULD say that,” Percy scoffed, “I don’t have THEIR sense of humor.”

Sirius looked sympathetically at him.

“What?” Percy asked, “Wait…did Harry tell you?”

“He did,” Sirius answered, “He didn’t mean to, I don’t think.”

Percy sipped his tea nervously.

“You haven’t told my parents, have you?”

“No,” Sirius answered, “I figured you would want to do that yourself.”

“Yeah.”

Sirius sat across from Percy.

“Are you planning on speaking with your family anytime soon?”

“I spoke incredibly disrespectfully to my father,” Percy acknowledged, “I mocked him for not being promoted, for being…poor.”

“Did you mean what you said?”

“He refused to acknowledge my promotion,” the Weasley argued, “He had the nerve to insist…”

“He hadn’t meant to diminish what you’ve accomplished,” Sirius stated, “He told me that he wished he’d phrased what he’d said in a…kinder way.”

“Still,” Percy said, “How could he think I would let myself be a spy for my boss?”

“You are not the one he’s suspicious of.”

“No one in my family even CARES to speak to me.”

“Because you aren’t speaking to them.”

Percy scoffed.

“Your pride won’t allow it?” Sirius figured.

“Why should I be the one to apologize?” Percy snapped.

“You may have a point.”

“Really?” Percy raised an eyebrow.

“At the same time, your mother really wants to speak to you again.”

“Anyone else? Fred, George, Ginny?”

Sirius was silent.

“Exactly,” Percy said, “If they want to speak, they can come and speak to me.”

…

“Perce?” Fred asked as he and George passed their brother’s assigned room.

Percy sniffled and wiped his eyes as he stared intently at the book he was reading.

“Percy!” George yelled, “Hey, Percy!”

The older brother whipped around to face them, a glare on his face.

“What?” he demanded.

The twins entered the room.

“Perce…” George said, “What’s wrong?”

“What, no teasing?” Percy asked, “No ‘Percy the Pompous Prat?’”

“Would that make you speak to our family again?” Fred asked.

“It’s been nearly a month,” George added.

“And, how many times have you attempted to speak to me?”

“We miss you at the dinner table,” Fred stated.

“That’s a good one,” Percy mocked.

“It’s not a joke,” Fred insisted, “We want you to be part of our family again, to talk to someone other than Ron!”

“Really, you’re on a roll today,” Percy said.

“Stop being a stubborn git and join us for dinner.”

“You’re not making a good case for why I should…”

“Please,” George said, “We don’t want you sulking around in your room anymore.”

“And, Mum and Dad want you at those weird meetings,” Fred added.

“They…want me to attend their meetings?” Percy asked.

“Yeah,” George said, “We always hear them going on about how you’d make a good member.”

Percy stood up.

“You’d better not be lying.”

“We’re not,” Fred confirmed.

…

“I’m sorry,” Percy said, “I didn’t want to say anything before. I knew you would…”

“We should be sorry,” Arthur said, “For allowing this to occur...”

“You didn’t know,” Percy interrupted.

“Arthur,” Molly said, “The meeting.”

“Yes,” Arthur hesitated, “Of course.”

Percy took a seat at the dining table as other Order members arrived. Snape, Dumbledore, Lupin, Sirius, Tonks, and Moody joined the table.

“Hello, Perseus,” Dumbledore said.

“Afternoon, Professor,” Percy greeted.

“You’re a judge at Harry’s trial?”

“Yes, but if you think you can influence me to…”

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” the headmaster smiled, “Welcome to the Order of the Phoenix, Perseus.”

Snape seemed to be glaring at Percy, as if trying to read his mind. Arthur filled the group in on the most recent news of Voldemort.

“The young Weasley COULD be used as a spy,” Mad-eye said.

Percy growled at him.

“Calm down, Weasley,” Snape said, “He was referring to making you a double agent of sorts.”

“Double agent?” Percy asked.

“Someone who works in the Ministry but feeds information to the Order,” Tonks informed.

“For what purpose?”

“Percy, during the first war, the Ministry was infiltrated by death eaters,” Arthur explained, “We have no doubt that it will happen again.”

“You want me to side with the Ministry?” Percy figured.

“It wouldn’t be far off from how you feel now, would it?” Snape asked.

“Not necessarily,” Percy answered, “Uh…Professor.”

“There’s no need to call me Professor anymore,” Snape said, “We are not at Hogwarts anymore.”

“We aren’t suggesting anything too drastic,” Lupin said, “Simply that you continue working as usual, but, should you hear anything interesting…”

“Report back to you,” Percy finished, “How is that reminiscent as a double agent?”

“There’s another part,” Arthur said, “We believe that in order to…You shouldn’t mention us at work, especially around Fudge.”

“He’s going to ask…” Percy asked, “Okay, fine.”

“You can still see us outside of work,” Molly added.

Percy nodded.

…

“Percy,” Tonks spoke.

He looked up at her from the table. She’d stayed behind after one of the meetings to speak with him.

“Have you heard of legilimency?” she asked.

“I believe so, yes,” he answered, then explained, “I found a book in the Hogwarts library a few years back.”

“A few of the Order members are legilimency experts.”

“Like Professor Snape?”

“Yes,” she answered, “He saw something from you at the first meeting.”

“What did he see?” Percy panicked.

“Enough,” she answered, “Percy…”

“If he can read minds, why didn’t he do anything for…”

“You don’t have to know occlumency to block someone out of your thoughts,” she answered.

“You knew Bill in school,” Percy stated.

“I did,” she sounded ashamed.

“You must have been horrified when his name appeared in the paper,” Percy noted.

“Angry, actually,” she said, “Especially after writing Charlie. He was so upset after your parents told him…he didn’t know what to do.”

“I wish it hadn’t happened this way,” Percy said.

…

Ron hugged Harry when he returned from the trial.

“Percy voted in favor of me,” Harry said.

“Really?”

“Yeah,” Harry said, “I didn’t think he would he was glaring at me the whole time with a blank expression on his face.”

“Percy’s changed quite a lot,” Ron noticed, “He’s even speaking to the twins a lot more.”


	6. Breakout

Fred leaned close to Ron as Umbridge was talking in the Great Hall.

“Percy told us about her,” he whispered, “Real WITCH, if you know what I mean.”

Ron groaned.

“She hates Muggleborns and non-humans,” Fred added quietly.

“Will you two hush?” Hermione requested.

“I’ve upset your girlfriend,” Fred teased.

“She’s not my…”

“You don’t have to lie,” Fred interrupted, “George and I have figured it out.”

“Jeez,” Ron whined.

“You’re a lucky man, little brother,” Fred joked.

…

**Ron,**

**Please try not to get in any trouble with Umbridge. As someone who’s worked with her, I know how much of an…unpleasant person she is. I’m sorry about what she did to Harry, by the way. As for Audrey and I, we’ve been on a few dates so far and things are looking up. How are you?**

**Love, Percy**

…

“Hey, Hermione?” Ron asked during the first DA meeting.

“Hmm?”

“Did you ever get around to writing the Ministry about…”

“I did,” Hermione said, “I didn’t want to tell you yet, but Percy wrote back, of all people.”

“Percy?”

“He passed my letter down to his coworker, someone named Audrey.”

“His girlfriend,” Ron informed.

“She said she would look into it. These things take time.”

“You really think you can change people’s minds?” Ron asked.

“You’re not the only person at Hogwarts who’s been abused,” she said quietly, “Not even close.”

“You…asked people about…”

“Yes, I did,” she said, “And, they felt more comfortable knowing they weren’t alone.”

“Who?”

“I promised to keep their names secret.”

“Were any of their abusers…siblings?”

“Some. You’re not alone either.”

Ron nodded.

“I’m not allowed to see Pomfrey anymore,” Ron stated.

“Why not?” Harry’s voice startled him.

His boyfriend stood behind him, smiling.

“Umbridge banned all student therapy sessions,” Ron said, “Says it impedes the learning environment.”

“That’s bullshit!” Harry said, “Your sessions were on Saturdays.”

“They were helping you,” Hermione added.

Ron shrugged.

“Nothing we can do.”

Harry snarled and muttered curses to himself.

…

Ron felt his boyfriend’s hand on his knee as they sat on his bed. He bit his lip as Harry’s hand crept upward.

“Ron?”

“What?” Ron carefully watched Harry’s hand.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah.”

He felt his face burn as Harry grabbed his thighs. He wanted the touch, wanted something with his boyfriend, but…

“Please,” Ron asked.

Harry pulled at the waistband of Ron’s trousers before looking at him, concerned.

“Please what?”

“I need this.”

“Need it?” Harry pulled his hands away from Ron.

“I need to say I’ve been with someone other than my…” Ron stopped, “We’ve been together almost two years…Nearly a year with Hermione. Yet, I’ve hardly let the two of you touch me.”

“You don’t have to…”

“I WANT to!” Ron insisted, “I’m sick of him controlling me! He’s in fucking Azkaban, miles away, and I still let him control me!”

“Do you think shagging me is going to do anything?” Harry asked.

 “I don’t want him to be the only person I’ve been with, the only person who’s…touched me.”

“He won’t be,” Harry took Ron’s hands, “I promise he won’t be. Please just give it time. I don’t think I’m ready either.”

“I still think about him sometimes.”

“He’s your brother…”

“Not what I meant,” Ron said, “Please don’t look at me like that.”

“I’m not.”

“You are,” the Weasley corrected, “It isn’t what you think. Everything reminds me of him now, every time you get close to me, when you whisper in my ear or kiss my neck…”

“I...”

“It’s okay,” Ron said, “You’re not doing anything wrong. I’m the one who’s…like this.”

“I never want to hurt you,” Harry said, “If I’m making you uncomfortable, just tell me.”

“You’re being really…patient.”

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

Ron shook his head.

“Because I keep rejecting you,” he answered, “That has to be annoying by now.”

“It’s not annoying,” Harry assured him, “I care more about being with you than about sex.”

“Really?”

“Of course. We were friends first, mate.”

…

Ron went home for Christmas, along with his siblings, Harry and Hermione. His father was in the hospital, wounded from a snake bite and Percy was the only one who didn’t go to visit him.

“Is he all right?” Percy asked when his family returned from the hospital.

“Why don’t you go see him?” Ginny quipped.

“I will,” Percy said, “In a bit.”

“You look awful, Perce,” George stated.

He did. His eyes were bloodshot, dark circles under them and his clothes hung slightly looser onto his body.

“Thanks,” Percy grumbled.

No one asked what happened or if he was okay because they knew the answer to both. The twins hadn’t pranked him or even teased him since last year.

“Seriously, Perce,” Fred added, “You…”

“I am fully aware of how terrible I look,” Percy snapped, “I’m told I have depression.”

“Depression?” George asked.

“Depression,” Percy affirmed, “As in the mental condition of having depression.”

“Are you seeing a…” Ron began.

“Mental healer? Why? I’m perfectly fine.”

“Obviously not,” Fred stated.

Percy glared at him.

“What the hell do you know?” he snapped, “And, frankly, what do you care? You and George did nothing but torment me up until you found out about Bill! Now, you pity me too much to…”

“We don’t pity you,” George said.

Percy scoffed.

“How could you think we don’t really care about you?” Fred asked.

“You’re our brother,” George added.

Percy looked his siblings over before storming up the stairs. Fred and George, of course, apparated in front of him.

“Move,” Percy said.

“No,” George said.

“You realize I can apparate as well?”

“Talk to us, Perce,” Fred requested.

“About what? What do you want me to say? That I don’t trust you? I don’t trust anyone. I don’t even trust myself, my own memories anymore.”

Somehow, Percy ended up being hugged by both the twins as he leaned on George’s shoulder.

…

**Ron,**

**I told you to be careful and lay low when it came to Umbridge. I can’t say I’m disappointed, however. A secret club in the Room of Requirement? It’s genius. And, since you and everyone else in the family keeps asking, yes. I am feeling better. Much better, in fact. I’ve been convinced to see a mental healer. I’ve also reconnected with Oliver Wood recently. Oh, and Happy Birthday!**

**Love, Percy**

…

_‘William Arthur Weasley, who was imprisoned for the sexual abuse of an underage wizard two years ago was among one of escapees.’_

Ron stared at his brother’s snarling image in the paper. He didn’t notice his breath was shaking and he was crumbling the paper.

“Ron,” George said.

“Bill’s escaped,” Ron stated.

“We know,” Fred stated.

“He’s going to kill me,” Ron said.

“Not if we can help it,” George said.

…

The Ministry couldn’t deny it anymore: Voldemort was back. Percy had been questioning his belief of this throughout the year, but now it’s confirmed. He wasn’t notified of the ministry fight until it was too late. Only afterwards did he discover that Ron was injured, and Sirius was killed.

“Audrey,” Percy spoke softly.

“Is Ron all right?” Audrey asked.

“Some scarring, but yes,” Percy said.

She took his hand tightly.

…

Harry was inconsolable during the ride to King’s Cross. Ron could do nothing but hold his boyfriend’s hand while Hermione sat across from them.

“I’m sorry,” Harry said.

“For what?” Ron asked.

He indicated the scars on Ron’s arm.

“Wasn’t your fault,” Ron said.

“You…you could have…”

“It’s okay.”

“No, it isn’t,” Harry demanded, “You’ve risked your life so many damn times for me, and the thought of…losing you…”

“I’m not going anywhere.”

“How do I know that?” Harry asked, “I’m putting both of you at risk just being in your proximity.”

“Harry, we choose to help you,” Hermione added, “We choose to put ourselves in danger because we’re your best friends.”

“I don’t deserve you two.”

“Shut up,” Ron scoffed, “It’s me who doesn’t deserve either of you.”


	7. Chapter 7

Fred and George grabbed Percy’s shoulders while he was filling out paperwork in his room.

“What do you two wa…”

He was cut off when he saw they’d apparated into what looked like a shop.

“Where have you taken me?”

“Percy, let us introduce our new shop,” Fred stated.

“Weasley’s Wizarding Wheezes,” George added.

“You…you opened a shop?” Percy asked.

“Yep,” George said as Percy examined the aisles, “It’s not all set up yet, but we wanted you to be the first to see it.”

“ME?”

“We need your help,” Fred admitted.

“My help?” Percy asked, “How…how did you get the money for this?”

“Harry gave us his Triwizard Tournament winnings,” George explained.

“What do you need help with?”

“Paperwork,” Fred answered, “Legal stuff, finances, etcetera.”

“You started a business without knowing how to…”

“We know how to fill out paperwork,” George said.

“Obviously,” Fred added.

“We just want you to look over a few things for us,” George stated, “See if we missed anything.”

“We’ll pay you if you want.”

“You don’t have to pay me,” Percy said, “I’ll help you.”

“Wonderful,” George smiled.

“Thanks, Perce.”

…

**Ron,**

**I’m sure you’ve heard of my escape by now. It was all over the papers. The twins have a lovely new shop in Diagon Alley, I’ve heard. I’ve missed you, Ron. You and Percy. I hope to see you soon.**

**-Bill**

…

“Ginny, stay close,” Ron said, his wand tight in his hand.

“Dad’s with us,” Ginny said, “HE isn’t going to…”

Ginny ran ahead of Harry, Ron, Hermione and Arthur as they headed to Fred and George’s shop.

“Ginerva, please stay close,” Arthur said.

Ron marveled at the Wizarding Wheezes shop as they entered.

“Harry!” George greeted when he saw them, “Dad, Ginny, Ron, Hermione…Welcome to Weasley’s Wizarding Wheezes.”

Ron snuck off down the aisles and found Percy stocking the shelves.

“Percy?” he asked, “What are you doing here?”

“Fred and George wanted my help around the store,” Percy answered, “They’re going to hire someone soon.”

“Hmm,” Ron said.

“You’re worried,” Percy noted.

“Of course I’m worried. Bill is out there somewhere.”

Percy snorted.

“It’s not funny!” Ron insisted.

“Of course not. I just find it interesting that we’re more scared of Bill than of You-Know-Who himself.”

“It’s different.”

“You’re right. Just interesting, that’s all.”

“Ron!” Harry yelled to his boyfriend, “C’mere.”

“See you, Percy,” Ron waved.

…

Ron gave Harry a fake pleading look before the Quidditch trials.

“You have to try out, like everyone else,” Harry said.

“Would a bit of snogging change your mind?” Ron asked.

Harry blushed.

“Doesn’t work that way, Ron,” he said lightly.

…

**Ron,**

**How are you and Harry doing? And Hermione? The twins’ new shop is getting popular. I’m looking forward to seeing you again, Ronald.**

**-Bill**

 

Ron pushed his plate away from him. He’d completely lost his appetite **. Did Bill know he was dating Harry or Hermione? Is he hiding out near the shop, waiting, like a shark to its prey?** Hermione took his hand.

“Ron?” she whispered.

“He’s going to come after us,” Ron whimpered.

She squeezed his hand comfortingly as she listened.

“I’m scared.”

“The Ministry will find him.”

“Aurors are too busy worrying about you-know-who to worry about ONE person.”

…

“Percy.”

His eyes flickered up to see Audrey standing at his desk.

“There’s an auror patrolling Diagon Alley,” Percy informed, “Bill’s gone off the grid.”

Audrey sighed.

“I didn’t want to say this before, but…” she paused.

“But what?”

“Azkaban is full of death eaters,” she continued, “Perhaps, Bill was persuaded by…”

“You think he’s a death eater?” Percy gulped.

“I can’t say for certain, but considering the circumstances: being banished from the wizarding community, from his family…deservedly, of course…”

Percy felt chills down his spine. To think that one of his own siblings, even Bill, could be a death eater…

“I don’t know,” he said, “If you’d asked me that a few years ago, I would have laughed in your face. Now…I don’t know what he’s capable of.”

…

Harry looked at Ron strangely as his hands struggled to grip his broom during Quidditch practice. The rest of the team was at the other side of the field, while Ron seemed frozen in place.

“What’s the matter with you?” Harry asked.

Ron’s stomach rumbled. **Where was the last time he’d eaten properly since Bill had escaped?**

“Ron,” Harry waved his hand in front of Ron’s face.

He stared at Harry, eyes widening in horror.

“Ron!” he yelled. Except, it wasn’t him, it was…

“No.”

“Did you think you could avoid me forever?”

“Get away from me.”

“Not very convincing,” Bill spoke, “You’re all grown up now, aren’t you?”

“Piss off.”

Bill lurched forward, and Ron lost his balance and began sailing toward the ground.

…

“Ron.”

He grumbled as light filled his eyes. Ginny’s concerned face came into view first, then Harry and Hermione’s. He was no longer on the field, but in the hospital wing.

“What happened?” he asked.

“You fell off your broom,” Ginny answered, “Harry said you were mumbling to yourself.”

“Madame Pomfrey said you were dehydrated,” Harry said, “You haven’t been eating.”

“Harry…”

“No! Why aren’t you eating?”

“You know why!” Ron snapped.

“He can’t get to you in here,” Harry informed.

“I’m not worried about ME!” Ron yelled, “I’m worried about Percy and Fred and George and Mum and Dad! He’s out there SOMEWHERE!”

Ron explained what he’d imagined.

“I’m always looking over my shoulder,” he said, “Like he’s going to appear around the corner or something. It’s pathetic.”

“It’s not pathetic,” Hermione said.

“She’s right,” Ginny said, “There’s nothing wrong with being scared. I’m scared.”

“You are?” Ron asked.

Ginny nodded.

“Remember at the trial, when you said he threatened to hurt me?”

“Yeah,” Ron looked away from her.

“It took me a long time to understand that, REALLY understand what that meant.”

“I won’t let him hurt you.”

“I know you wouldn’t, but it isn’t your job to protect me, or any of us.”

“We wouldn’t be in this mess if it weren’t for me,” Ron said.

“You didn’t do anything,” Harry insisted, “All you did was be afraid of him.”

“And, if your boggart wasn’t him, he would still be abusing you,” Hermione said, “Because you wouldn’t have told anyone.”

“He would have gotten away with what he did to you and Percy,” Ginny added.

“He IS getting away with it,” Ron pointed out.

“They’ll find him,” Harry grabbed Ron’s hand.

Hermione took Ron’s other hand. Ginny made a fake disgusted face.

…

Percy heard Audrey enter his flat as he was making dinner. He turned to greet her and noticed she seemed unhappy.

“You know, the Ministry has a point, making a quiz for any house guests,” she stated.

“Audrey…”

She approached him and swiftly grabbed his wrist.

“Really, I thought you were smarter than this,” she mocked, “Little brother.”

“Bill,” Percy pulled away, but the grip on his wrist tightened, “Wh…what have you done with Audrey?”

“It’s been a while, hasn’t it?” Bill taunted.

“Where is she?” Percy demanded.

“Relax,” Bill said, “She’s fine. Passed out in an alley, but fine…”

“I don’t care what Ron says, you deserve the dementor’s kiss!”

Bill grabbed Percy’s hair.

“Really? You think so?”

“Yes,” Percy snarled.

He watched Audrey’s figure transform into Bill’s, gasping when he looked at Bill’s arm.

“That wore off quicker than expected,” Bill stated, “Like the new tattoo?”

“Y…you…”

“I made some new friends in Azkaban.”

Percy managed to shove Bill away after kneeing him in the crotch.

“You’re gonna pay for that!” Bill groaned in pain.

The younger Weasley grabbed for his wand, but not before Bill cast his own spell.

“Crucio!”

Percy screamed as he fell to the floor in pain. Bill knelt next to his brother, who flinched, and pressed his wand against Percy’s cheek.

“You really shouldn’t have done that,” Bill stated.

“Please…don’t…” Percy begged.

“Don’t WHAT?” Bill seemed satisfied by Percy’s fear as he trailed his wand down to Percy’s chest.

“Get away from him!”

Bill was caught off guard when a body binding curse hit him. Percy was too afraid to move until he saw Audrey.

“Is it really you?” Percy asked.

“It’s me,” she helped him up, “You said to remember…that you liked sunflowers.”

Percy sighed in relief. It WAS her. Why hadn’t he asked before? Not that it would have stopped Bill.

“Did he hurt you?” she caught him as he stumbled.

“C…cruciatus,” Percy answered, “He…he was going to…I’m sorry, Audrey.”

“It wasn’t your fault.”

“I got you into this.”

“How could you have known he was going to this, specifically?” she challenged.

“We have to go,” he said, “The Burrow. He won’t be able to get to us there, and we can contact the Ministry.”

Audrey hadn’t met Percy’s family yet.

“Okay,” she agreed.

…

Arthur alerted the Ministry via floo network as soon as Percy and Audrey arrived. Percy was still trembling when he sat at the kitchen table, which worried Audrey and Molly greatly.

“He’s…he’s a death eater, Mum,” Percy noted.

“I know, Dear,” Molly said.

“Percy was cursed,” Audrey said, “Cruciatus.”

“Percy!” Fred shouted when he and George burst into the house.

“We came as soon as Dad called,” George said.

“Was it really him?” Fred asked.

Percy nodded. The twins looked at Audrey.

“You must be Percy’s new girlfriend,” George said, “Audrey, right?”

“Yes.”

“Percy never shuts up about you,” Fred stated, “I’m Fred, by the way. This is George.”

“Leave her alone,” Percy rolled his eyes.

“Are you okay, Perce?” George asked.

“Bill…used…cruciatus…” Molly began to tear up, “Excuse me.”

The twins sat across from Percy as Molly left the room. Percy explained what had happened.

“His body is still reacting to the curse,” Audrey said, “He should be fine in a few hours.”

“You saved our brother, Audrey,” Fred smiled.

“I don’t think Bill accounted for me waking up so quickly.”

“I should have brought you here sooner,” Percy said, “This wouldn’t have happened if…”

“It isn’t your fault, Percy,” Audrey gently rubbed his back, “Perhaps, you should…tell them.”

“Tell us what?” George asked.

“The reason I’ve been so busy this past couple weeks,” Percy began, “We wanted to make sure everything was…”

“Spit it out, Perce,” Fred requested.

“Audrey is pregnant.”

The twins stared at Percy and Audrey before Fred chuckled.

“That’s a good one.”

“It’s not a joke,” Audrey said, “I’m about six weeks along.”

Fred and George remained speechless but smiled at them.

“Listen, just…don’t tell Mum and Dad yet,” Percy said, “Or anyone, for that matter.”

“It’s going to become obvious once you start walking around with a baby in your arms,” George quipped.

“We were planning on making the announcement when we visit for Christmas next month.”

“How well do you think that’ll go?” Fred asked.

“Mum sure won’t be happy,” George stated.

“And, where are you going to get the money for…”

“Money’s not a problem at the moment,” Percy interrupted, “Audrey and I have enough combined income to…Look, we didn’t plan this, okay? It just sort of…happened.”

“Happened?” George joked, “I don’t think that’s how that works, Perce.”

“Are you going to keep your mouths shut or not?” Percy asked.

“Fine,” Fred agreed.

“But, only if you bring Audrey down to our shop so we can get to know her,” George added.

“I think that’s a fair trade.”

…

“I’ve got a Ministry Order of Restraint on Bill,” Ron announced when he, Harry and Hermione arrived at the Burrow for Christmas.

“A restraining order?” Hermione figured, “How is a piece of paper supposed to keep away a death eater?”

Ron winced. He hated the idea of Bill being a death eater.

“It’s not a paper,” he corrected, “It’s a binding magical contract, sort of like an unbreakable vow, except only one person has to agree to it.”

“So, if he gets too close to you…” Harry inquired.

“He can’t,” Ron said, “Physically, there’s a nearly impenetrable barrier of about 50 feet. Percy is getting one as well, he and Audrey.”

“Nearly impenetrable?” Hermione asked.

“Nothing’s perfect,” Ron said, “This is the best protection the Ministry would muster up at the moment.”

“Should get one of those for Voldemort,” Harry laughed.

“I don’t think it would work against him,” Ron continued, “Besides, they don’t just hand them out at random. They’re actually kind of rare.”

“Ron,” Percy knocked on Ron’s doorframe, “Dinner’s almost ready. And, Harry, the Minister is here and wants to speak to you.”

“The Minister?” Harry asked.

“Yes.”

“What does he want?”

“He wouldn’t tell me,” Percy shrugged, “Just that it was urgent.”

…

The twins were smiling mischievously at the dinner table, while Percy was glaring at them and Audrey looked nervous. Meanwhile, Ron was confused.

“Mum?” George spoke, not taking his eyes off Percy.

“Yes, George?”

“Percy has an announcement to make.”

“George,” Percy warned with gritted teeth.

“What is it, Percy?” Molly asked.

“I intended to wait until AFTER dinner,” Percy said.

“You can’t avoid it forever,” Fred added.

“Fred!” Percy yelled.

“Avoid what?” Arthur insisted.

“Tell them what you’ve done, Percy,” George added, smirking.

“Percy, what are they talking about?” Molly demanded.

“I haven’t DONE anything!” Percy went red, “And, if you two would mind shutting up for one minute, I could explain that Audrey is…”

“Is what?” Ron asked, before noticing a spoonful of parsnips hit Percy in the face.

Fred and George snickered at Percy’s glare as he wiped his face.

“Sorry, Perce,” Fred joked, “Just preparing you for a future of getting food thrown at you.”

“Okay, what are you two on about?” Ginny yelled.

Percy was fuming. Audrey looked embarrassed.

“Percy, out with it already,” George encouraged.

“Out with WHAT?” Molly insisted.

“I’m pregnant!” Audrey announced.

Harry spit out his pumpkin juice, making Ron and Hermione laugh. Percy groaned in embarrassment.

“Perseus?” Arthur asked.

“We…we’re having a baby,” Percy said, “Audrey and I.”

Everyone was silent, waiting for someone else to speak.

“I know what you’re going to say,” Percy continued, “That we’re too young, that Audrey and I can’t possibly afford a child, but…”

“We’re going to be grandparents!” Molly exclaimed, “How far along are you, Audrey?”

“Eleven weeks,” Audrey stated.

“Cheers to Percy and Audrey!” Fred and George raised their glasses of pumpkin juice, “And our future niece of nephew!”

Ron raised his glass, along with everyone else at the table. Except for Molly, who was too busy fawning over the couple.

…

“Dad?”

Arthur was reading the morning paper at the table.

“Good morning, Percy,” he said.

Percy sat across from his father.

“Do you think I’ll make a good father?”

“I asked myself the same question when I was around your age,” Arthur reminisced, “When your mother was pregnant with…”

“Dad…”

“Perhaps you won’t make the same mistakes we did.”

“Mistakes?”

“The kind that allow you to overlook horrendous abuse in your own home, to allow your own child to become…a monster.”

“It wasn’t your fault,” Percy said.

“We should have done something sooner.”

“I don’t blame you or Mum,” Percy defended, “You raised us right, it was Bill who hurt me and Ron.”

Arthur considered this.

“I do think you’ll make a good father, Percy.”

“You do?”

“Absolutely.”

“Even after what Bill did? You’re not concerned that I’ll become abusive?”

“Do you WANT to become abusive?”

“No. Of course not.”

“Then, don’t,” Arthur said, “Just like you chose not to harm Fred or George or Ron or Ginny.”

Percy nodded slowly.

“You’re right,” he said, “Maybe I’m just being paranoid.”

“I suppose that’s normal.”

…

Percy stared blankly at Fred and George after they handed him a small folded up pink and blue blanket.

“Happy Christmas, Perce!” Fred stated.

“It’s February,” Percy said.

“We know,” George said, “It took us a while to make this.”

“Mum helped.”

“It’s a baby blanket,” Fred explained, “With heating and cooling charms that adjust to the baby’s temperature.”

“You made this?” Percy unfolded to blanket and examined it.

“And tested,” George said.

“Fully functional and safe for our niece or nephew,” Fred added.

Percy hugged both of them.

“Thank you,” he said, “You’ve been so nice to me and Audrey.”

“Why wouldn’t we be?” George asked.

Percy snickered.

“You two have changed quite a lot.”

“So have you,” Fred noted.

“The old you would have just teased me for getting Audrey pregnant.”

“The old us didn’t know you were being abused on a regular basis,” George grumbled.

“We should have been nicer to you.”

“Don’t worry,” Percy said, “You’ve made up for it by now.”

“You’re gonna make a great father, Perce,” George said.

“You think so?”

“Definitely,” Fred assured him.

“That means a lot coming from you two.”

…

“Ron, stop!” Harry yelled.

Ron was curled up on the hospital wing bed, nails digging into his forehead. His eyes were distant, like he couldn’t see Harry or Hermione. Neither could manage to pull Ron’s hands away.

“Ron,” Harry spoke, “Please, stop.”

They watched helplessly as their boyfriend broke down.

“What happened?” a panicked Percy burst into the room moments later.

He was followed by Fred, George and Ginny, who all ran to where Ron was lying. Harry explained what had happened.

“Love potion,” Percy reflected, “Ron? Can you hear me?”

Ron whimpered.

“It’s okay,” Percy comforted, “I’m not going to hurt you. It’s just me, Percy.”

“Percy?” Ron whispered, no longer digging his nails into his skin.

“Yeah,” Percy said, “Will you tell me what happened?”

“I don’t know,” Ron spoke, “It…it hurts.”

“Did someone hurt you?”

Ron nodded.

“Was it Bill?”

The younger brother flinched but remained silent.

“You don’t have to tell me,” Percy said.

“Percy, what’s wrong with him?” Ginny asked.

“He’s age regressed,” Percy answered, “I think the love potion caused it. He lost control over himself and that triggered…this. Could someone go get Madame Pomfrey?”

“I’ll go,” Ginny announced then left the room.

Percy gently grabbed Ron’s shoulder.

“Look at me, Ron,” Percy stated, waiting for his brother to look at him, “Do you know where you are?”

Ron looked, horrified, as if just noticing the small crowd gathered around him.

“Oh,” he whimpered.

“It’s okay,” Percy said, “Do you remember what happened?”

“I ate some chocolate and then…I don’t know, it was like I was in a trance.”

“Love potion,” Harry admitted, “One of those girls gave it to me before the Christmas party. I should have thrown it away. I’m sorry, Ron.”

“Don’t be,” Ron touched his forehead where he’d been scratching, “Shit.”

“Ginny went to get Madame Pomfrey,” Percy said.

“How bad was it?”

“Pretty bad,” Percy answered, “You weren’t responding to Harry or Hermione from the moment you woke up, you just kept digging your nails into your skin.”

“I thought I was past regressing,” Ron whined.

“Love potion makes you lose control of your body, your will,” Hermione explained, “That would scare anyone. Hence, why it shouldn’t be sold in shops.”

She was glaring at Fred and George.

“Hey, don’t look at us,” Fred stated.

“Yeah, we don’t sell REAL love potions,” George added.

“You’re selling fake products?” Percy asked.

“It clearly states on the back of the bottle…”

“Guys!” Ron interrupted, “Where’s Mum and Dad?”

“They’ll be here in a few minutes,” Percy answered.

…

**Charlie,**

**Audrey and I are getting married this summer. We don’t have an exact date chosen yet, but I’d like you to be the best man.**

**Love, Percy.**

…

“Percy?” Tonks asked.

The Weasley stumbled down the hall, each breath he took burning the gaping wounds in his chest.

“Perseus,” Lupin spoke, “What happened to you?”

“Have to…” Percy stammered, “Bill…is…Ron…Harry…death eaters…”

“Percy, you are in no condition to be fighting. You need to…”

“No! Gotta…find…Bill…”

Percy continued down the hall, turning the corner to find a group of death eaters running out the door of Hogwarts.

“Percy,” Tonks requested.

He ignored them, pushing painfully past the open door and outside, where he saw a familiar long-haired figure.

“BILL!” he roared.

“Percy, don’t,” Tonks warned.

The figure turned and faced them, a wicked smile on his face.

“I see Greyback has given you a proper greeting,” Bill snarked, “Hello, Tonks.”

“Don’t talk to me,” she demanded.

Bill laughed.

“How’s Audrey?”

“I’ll kill you,” Percy raised his wand.

“I don’t think you will,” Bill stated.

“He isn’t worth it,” Lupin warned.

“You’re too weak,” Bill taunted, “You were always weak, cowardly…”

“He’s just trying to upset you, Percy,” Tonks said.

“It’s a shame I never got around to Ginerva,” Bill smirked.

“You piece of shi…” Tonks began.

“Crucio!”

Percy regretted the curse the moment it left his mouth. Bill fell to the ground with a shout, then ran off after the rest of the death eaters.

“I…” Percy looked at Lupin and Tonks, “I didn’t…”

He felt a wave of guilt at harming his brother, even if that brother was Bill.

“Can you make it to the hospital wing?” Tonks asked.

Percy shook his head as the ground came up to meet his face.

…

“Is he all right?” Oliver asked when he entered the hospital wing.

“Oliver?” Harry asked.

Ron didn’t take his eyes off his unconscious brother, who’d been asleep for nearly three hours, who’d come in with gaping werewolf claw marks across his chest, his robes torn. Lupin and Tonks brought Percy in, before Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Harry were notified, then Audrey, Fred and George, Molly and Arthur all arrived.

“Hello, Harry,” Oliver spoke, “Fred and George floo-called me, said it was an emergency. Hi, Ron.”

“Hi, Oliver,” Ron said, “He should wake up in a few hours, hopefully.”

“What happened?”

“Percy went head to head with a werewolf,” Fred stated.

“He was attacked by Greyback himself,” Lupin stated, “Luckily, it wasn’t during a full moon, so he likely won’t turn.”

…

It was dark and quiet when Percy woke up. He remembered what had happened and deduced that he was in the hospital wing.

“Percy,” a friendly voice whispered.

Audrey switched on a lantern next to his bed and smiled down at him.

“Percy?” someone else, George, asked, “Mum, Dad, Percy’s awake!”

The rest of the people in the room were shaken from their slumber on the other beds and the floor and nearly swarmed Percy. Molly ran to Percy and hugged him, causing him to wince.

“I’m sorry,” she said.

“It’s okay,” Percy said, “You…I…I used a…”

“We know,” Audrey said, “Lupin and Tonks told us.”

“I didn’t mean to…”

“You weren’t in your right mind,” Molly stated.

“It’s unlikely you’ll get into trouble,” Arthur said.

“That doesn’t excuse…”

“Yes, it does!” Ginny spoke, “He DESERVED it!”

Percy shook his head.

“After all he’s done to you,” George began.

“Trying to turn you into a monster,” Fred continued, “Punishing you for things WE did…”

“Don’t you dare say he doesn’t deserve it!” George yelled.

“What part of ‘unforgivable curse’ do you not understand?” Percy snapped, “Regardless of what Bill has done, I shouldn’t have…”

“He sent a werewolf after you,” Ron snarled.

“He didn’t…he wouldn’t have…” Percy stammered. **Had his own brother tried to kill him?**

Percy felt tears in his eyes, then the comfort of Audrey’s touch, and being surrounded by people who loved him.

…

“You’re dumping me,” Ron stated when Harry confronted him at Dumbledore’s funeral.

“It isn’t…Ron, just…let me explain,” Harry began.

“Explain what? That you don’t want to be with me anymore? I think you’ve just done that.”

“I DO want to be with you,” Harry said, “But, it isn’t safe to…”

“It wasn’t safe being your friend either!” Ron snapped.

“I’m sorry, Ron.”

…

Hermione hesitated when Ron kissed her neck, his hands on her hips. They’d snuck into his room at the Burrow to talk.

“Ron, are you sure you want to…”

“Yeah. Are you?”

“I mean, yes, but…” she began, “I think you only want this because you’re angry with Harry.”

“I know what I WANT, Hermione!” Ron snapped.

“You’re right,” she stated, pulling him closer for another kiss.

“Do you know protective spells?”

She nodded.

“Good,” he said.


	8. Chapter 8

Charlie stumbled in through the doors of St. Mungo’s and up into the nursery area, where Percy was holding a newborn baby in his arms.

“Percy?” Charlie asked

The younger Weasley smiled at his brother as he handed the baby to Charlie.

“Charlie, meet Lucy Weasley,” Percy beamed, “Just an hour old.”

“Lucy?”

“Named after Audrey’s grandmother,” Percy explained.

“Is Audrey…?”

“She’s all right. I was just about to take Lucy back to her mother to be fed.”

Charlie followed Percy, Lucy securely in his arms, down to the hospital room Audrey was staying in.

“You must be Charlie,” Audrey said, sounding and looking exhausted.

“Yes.”

He placed the baby in Audrey’s arms.

“Mum and Dad are in the waiting area,” Percy said, “Fred, George, Ron and Ginny are there, too. They’ve been wanting to see the baby.”

…

“George, she’s asleep,” Fred whispered as he held Lucy.

“She needs to go back to the nursery,” Percy stated.

“No can do, Perce,” George smirked, “We’re keeping her.”

“You want to change dirty nappies?” Percy challenged.

“Touché,” Fred returned Lucy to her father.

“Audrey and I want you to be Lucy’s godfather,” Percy said.

“Both of us?” George asked.

“If you’ll accept.”

“Is that allowed?” Fred asked.

“I couldn’t choose,” Percy admitted.

“Of course we’ll be Lucy’s godfathers,” George said.

“We’d be honored,” Fred added.

…

“Percy, go to sleep,” Ron stood outside Percy’s room.

Percy was watching over Lucy in her cot and had been all day since they’d brought her to the Burrow.

“It’s noon,” Percy said.

“You didn’t sleep at all last night. You OR Audrey.”

“Well, she deserves some rest,” Percy looked at Audrey, who was sleeping on the bed.

“I’ll watch Lucy,” Ron offered.

“What do you know about taking care of a newborn?”

“I could ask you the same.”

Percy sighed.

“Wake me up if she starts crying.”

Ron nodded. Percy lied next to Audrey and fell asleep almost immediately.

…

“He’s dead,” Percy stated, “Mad-eye, he’s…”

Audrey held him in her arms.

“George!” Molly yelled as the door opened.

Percy went pale when his younger brother was helped to the couch, blood covering the side of his face. Fred crouched next to his twin. By then, everyone had gathered around.

“Freddie,” George stated, “Percy…”

“Are you okay?” Fred worried.

“I’m holey.”

“What?” Fred asked.

Percy sighed knowingly.

“I’m holey,” George pointed to his ear.

Audrey snorted. Percy rolled his eyes.

“Out of all of the ear related puns…” Fred noted.

“I saw that pun coming from a mile away,” Percy said, “Besides, now is not the time for jokes. You could have been killed!”

“Percy, I’m fine,” George insisted.

“Are you sure?”

“I mean, it hurts, but…I’m fine.”

“Good,” Percy said, “Now, where’s Harry? I need to speak with him.”

…

Percy glared at Harry after dragging him to the kitchen.

“Wh…”

“You dumped my brother,” he stated.

“I…”

“You were together for three years before you sprang this on him out of the blue,” Percy stated, “So, what happened? Was he not good enough for the great Harry Potter?”

“It’s not like that.”

“Oh, right. Your little excuse: you’re ‘putting him in danger’ by dating him. As if being his friend was risk-free. So, what’s your real reason?”

“I wasn’t lying to him.”

“You know what he did right after you dumped him?” Percy demanded, “He stayed up all night, sobbing, wondering what HE did wrong!”

“I’m…I’m sorry.”

“I’m not the one you should apologize to.”

…

“Your brothers aren’t happy with me,” Harry said.

“Did you think they wouldn’t care?” Ron asked.

“I shouldn’t have sprung that on you. I don’t know what I was thinking.”

“So, what? Are you asking me to get back together?”

“I’d like to.”

Ron snorted.

“You’re a real piece of work, you know that?” he said, “I’m not disposable, you can’t just throw me out and take me back any time you damn well choose!”

“Ron…”

“No!” Ron snapped, “You chose to end our relationship, you don’t get to come in and expect me to just go along with what you want!”

“I just…”

“Get out of my room,” Ron demanded.

Harry sighed and walked out the door, which Ron slammed behind him. He heard a thump, like a wall had been hit.

…

It was the day of Percy and Audrey’s wedding, the day after Harry’s birthday, and Ron was carrying Lucy into the backyard.

“The wedding starts in a couple of hours,” Ron informed Harry and Hermione, who were following him, “And, Lucy needs a nappy change.”

Ron headed off inside. Hermione nudged Harry harshly.

“Ow! What was that for?”

Hermione glared at him.

“Do you really think it’d be that easy to get him back?” she insisted.

“I thought…”

“No, you DIDN’T think,” she said, “You can’t TAKE him back, you have to EARN being with him.”

“Does that mean he wants to…” Harry began hopefully.

“Of course he does, you git!”

“But, he said no.”

“He’s afraid you’ll hurt him again,” she sighed.

“What am I supposed to do?”

“Earn back his trust, be patient with him, be his friend.”

…

Percy had been dancing with Audrey when Kingsley had come to warn them that the death eaters were coming. He let go of Audrey and searched for their daughter through the chaos of the attack.

“Hermione, wait!” he heard Ron yell.

Percy saw Hermione, Harry and Ron apparate, Lucy in Ron’s arms.

“No!” Audrey screamed.

“We’ll find them,” Percy comforted, “They can’t have gone far, and Ron would never let her get hurt.”

…

“Hermione, what the hell were you thinking?” Ron yelled as they arrived in Grimmuald Place.

Harry was carrying Lucy as Ron had handed her to him while they fought two death eaters in a diner.

“We had to get out of there,” she defended.

“We kidnapped my niece,” Ron stated, “None of us know the first thing about caring for a baby, we have no formula, no nappies, no clothes…”

“Kreacher knows where to retrieve those items,” the elf appeared in front of the group.

“Would you?” Harry asked.

“Of course,” Kreacher spoke.

…

Kreacher returned with the baby supplies.

“Thank you, Kreacher,” Harry said.

“I think I’ve seen Percy prepare this stuff,” Ron picked up one of the jars of formula and a bottle, “Just need some water…”

Lucy began to cry.

“When was the last time she ate?” Hermione asked.

“Right before the wedding,” Ron answered as he summoned a glass of warm water to pour into the bottle.

He shook the bottle and took Lucy from Harry.

“Kreacher, is there a cot anywhere in this place?” Ron asked, “She’ll want to sleep after she eats.”

“Kreacher will retrieve a cot.”

Ron sighed when Lucy seemed to refuse the bottle.

“Please drink,” he said comfortingly, “I know it’s not Mummies, but it’s the best we have right now.”

Lucy finally started drinking.

“There you go,” Ron smiled, “We’ll take care of you, Lucy. Don’t worry.”

“Kreacher found a cot,” the elf announced from the staircase.

“Where?” Harry asked.

“The cot is in the cupboard of Sirius’ room. Would Master like Kreacher to prepare the cot?”

“Do that, please,” Harry said.

Kreacher went upstairs. Ron set the bottle aside and held Lucy over his shoulder.

“I saw Percy do this, too,” he gently patted her back.

…

Percy entered Grimmuald Place with Audrey, who was startled by Mad-eye’s security projection, and went into the living area.

“Should have come here first,” he said upon seeing Hermione with her wand drawn, descending the stairs.

“Percy? Audrey?” she asked.

“Is Lucy all right?” Audrey worried.

“She’s upstairs,” Hermione answered, “Sleeping.”

They followed Hermione to where Lucy was sleeping, Ron watching over her.

“Ron,” Percy spoke.

The younger brother shielded Lucy and held his wand tightly.

“How do I know it’s you?” Ron asked.

“You tried to patch my torn robes together with sweets when you were six,” Percy stated.

Ron chuckled.

“Fred and George gave me that idea,” he lowered his wand, “I fed Lucy a few hours ago with formula Kreacher picked up and put her to bed.”

Percy sighed in relief at the sight of Lucy sleeping peacefully.

“Thank you, Ron,” Audrey said.

“It was my fault,” Hermione said, “I apparated with Harry and Ron. I should have waited…”

“It’s all right, Hermione,” Percy stated, “You kept Lucy safe.”

“You’re not going to like where we went first,” Ron admitted.

Percy glared as Ron explained.

“Is everyone else all right?” Ron worried.

“The family’s hiding out at Aunt Muriel’s for a while,” Percy answered, “Meanwhile, Audrey and I found a new home.”

“You have?”

“You remember Shell Cottage?”

Ron nodded.

“Turns out it was for sale,” Percy explained, “We’ve warded it against death eaters, especially…You can come and stay if you need a place to hide.”

…

Lucy had just turned three months old a few days before the Ministry break-in. Molly had sent a new baby jumper to celebrate.

“Ron’s gonna get himself killed,” he said when he and Audrey arrived at Shell Cottage that afternoon, “They all are. What the hell were they thinking, bursting into the Ministry like that?”

Audrey listened quietly.

“We’re all in danger,” Percy continued, “They’re watching us, just waiting for one little misstep, one excuse to throw us into Azkaban, or worse…”

…

“Freak,” it was Hermione’s voice, but she was asleep in the tent bed with him.

It was the necklace, he’d fallen asleep with it on.

“Do you think you deserve her? She’ll leave you just like Harry did.”

Ron whimpered.

“You know you’re not worthy of their affections. You’re a dirty, disgusting…”

“Ron?” the real Hermione asked, looking at him, “Are you all right?”

Ron pulled the necklace off and set it aside.

“Don’t wear that thing while you’re sleeping,” she said.

Hermione sat up and hugged him tightly.

…

After escaping the group of snatchers, Ron was close to freezing. He could barely hold his wand as he apparated near Shell Cottage, having found their previous campsite empty.

“Ron?” Percy greeted him when he walked up the hill.

“Percy,” Ron shivered, “They’re gone, Percy.”

“Gone?”

Ron explained.

“They just let you go?” Percy demanded, leading Ron up toward the cottage.

“I ran off,” Ron defended.

Percy waited until they got inside before continuing.

“Someone could be watching,” he explained.

“I…I shouldn’t be here,” Ron turned to leave.

Percy grabbed his arm.

“You’re staying.”

“If the Ministry knows you’re housing me…”

“Their ‘close eye’ isn’t as close as I’d previously thought,” Percy said, “I don’t blame you for running off. The necklace affected you a hell of a lot worse than it did them. Considering what the necklace is…”

“It was inside my mind, making me relive everything that’s happened.”

Ron was still shivering.

“How long were you outside?” Percy asked.

“Couple hours.”

“I’ll get you some clothes.”

…

“Defiled by your own brother,” the Horcrux spoke when Ron held the sword, “A brother you drove to become one of my servants. Not even the boy-who-lived would lower himself to touch you…”

“Ron, don’t listen,” Harry warned.

“You’re disgusting,” the horcrux-Harry spat.

“Vile,” horcrux-Hermione added, “Dirty. Used-up.”

“Unworthy,” horcrux-Harry said.

Ron whimpered when he saw the horcrux-Harry and Hermione kiss. The real Harry covered his head when Ron stabbed the necklace. Harry stayed cowering in the fetal position until Ron dropped the sword.

“Harry,” Ron helped his friend up.

Harry hugged him tightly.

“None of that is true,” he assured Ron, “Not a word of what he said is true.”

“The part about my brother was.”

“Bill chose to join the death eaters,” Harry said.

“Because he was in prison with them,” Ron stated, “And, who put him in prison in the first place?”

“He brought it on himself!”

“Did he?” Ron doubted.

“Yes!”

Ron pulled Harry close and kissed him.

“Sorry,” Ron pulled away.

“I missed you,” Harry returned the kiss.

“You and Hermione…”

“Nothing happened,” Harry assured him, “I’m not interested in her.”

“Damn it, Harry,” Ron said, “At least put your clothes on before I ask you out again.”

Harry laughed. He grabbed his clothes and slipped them back on.

“You want me back?”

“I have for a while,” Ron admitted, “But, I want to know the real reason you dumped me.”

“I’ve told you the reason.”

“Still can’t admit it, huh?”

“Admit WHAT?”

“That you’re sick of me,” Ron started, “That you’re sick of waiting for me to be ‘ready,’ sick of my nightmares and breakdowns and panic attacks.”

“No.”

“Why don’t you pick someone less…screwed up?”

“Because, I love you.”

Ron scoffed.

“That word doesn’t mean shit,” he dismissed.

“Of course it does.”

“No,” Ron snarled, “Because Bill said he loved me, too. While he was raping me.”

“Sorry.”

“My whole family is ‘sorry’ because they didn’t bother to ask their eldest son a few questions.”

“They didn’t…”

“My parents knew,” Ron interrupted, “I overheard them talking once. They suspected something was wrong and they chose to do nothing about it, they refused to believe their eldest son could hurt anyone.”

“What about your brothers?”

“Bill had them under his thumb,” Ron answered, “We all idolized him, especially Charlie, but I don’t think he knew. And, what could the rest of us have done? The twins and Ginny were too young and Percy…”

“What do you want me to say?” Harry asked.

“Nothing. I don’t want you to say anything to me because words don’t mean anything anymore. I want you to prove you love me, that you won’t hurt me, or…or use me.”

“You know I wouldn’t…” Harry stopped at Ron’s glare, “Okay. Let’s go to the tent.”

…

“Ron!” Hermione shouted when Ron and Harry entered the tent.

“Hey, Hermione,” Ron stated.

“Where have you been?” she asked, “How did you find us?”

Ron told them about the lighter. Hermione hugged him.

“Don’t leave us again,” she pleaded, “I don’t want to have to deal with Harry’s moping again.”

Harry turned to Ron, who grabbed his hand.

“Hermione, will you give us a minute?” Harry asked.

“Fine,” she sighed, “But, I want a minute with him next.”

Ron smiled at her as she left, then turned to Harry.

“This is how you prove you love me?”

“No. It’s how I prove I missed you.”

…

Percy and Audrey met with the rest of the Order in the Room of Requirement. Lupin was sharing pictures of the newborn Teddy, while Audrey was showing off pictures of Lucy. They’d left Lucy with Audrey’s parents after they were alerted of the battle.

…

Fred screamed when the wall exploded as he fell to the ground.

“Fred!” Percy screamed, kneeling next to his brother.

Fred was covered in rubble up past his hips. He groaned weakly.

“Fred, can you hear me?” Percy pleaded.

“Yeah,” Fred opened his eyes and tried to move, “Percy, I...I can’t…”

“Don’t move,” Percy began digging up the rubble that was covering his brother.

“Just…go,” Fred stated, “You have to go.”

“You’re not getting out of your godfather duties that easily,” Percy joked, then turned to Harry, Ron and Hermione, “You three, help.”

The four quickly moved the rubble from Fred, who suddenly looked terrified.

“I can’t…” Fred panicked, “I can’t move my legs. I can’t…feel them.”

Percy grabbed Fred, with the help of Ron, and was horrified to find Fred’s legs limp.

“Percy, what’s happening?” Fred began tearing up.

“It’s okay,” Percy spoke, “I’ve got you. Just, hold onto us, okay?”

Fred swung his arms around Percy and Ron’s shoulders, the older brother casting a levitating spell to make Fred lighter.

“Let’s find George,” Ron said.

…

“Audrey!” Percy yelled when he saw her.

She was walking alongside George after Voldemort’s hour-long break.

“What happened to you?” she asked Fred.

“Freddie!” George looked worriedly at his twin.

“George, I can’t walk!” Fred stated, “There was an explosion and my legs were covered with rubble and…”

“You’re alive,” George smiled.

“Not of much use, am I?” Fred scoffed.

“You’re fine, Fred,” George helped his twin sit on the ground.

“I’ll be back,” Ron said.

…

“What’s the matter, did your death eater friends leave you behind?”

The eldest Weasley didn’t respond, only looking up at his brother from his spot leaning against a wall as Ron stepped toward him.

“Can you talk?” Ron asked.

“Yeah,” Bill spoke weakly.

Ron pointed his wand at Bill, causing him to flinch.

“Don’t like being powerless, do you?” Ron mocked.

“Just fucking kill me,” Bill said.

“No,” Ron lowered his wand, “What happened?”

“Giant,” Bill answered, “I was kicked. I’m not going to make it.”

His eyes watered. Ron felt a pang of sympathy.

“You’re not dying,” Ron said.

“How would you know?”

“I just do.”

“What do you want?”

“I wanted to talk to you,” Ron said.

“About what?”

“Everything,” Ron answered, “Everything you did to me, to Percy, to our family. You thought you would get away with it, you thought you were immortal…”

He paused.

“You didn’t break me,” he laughed, “I’m not afraid of you anymore.”

Bill groaned in pain.

“That’s it?” he asked.

“Did you think I’d kill you?” Ron asked.

“Kinda.”

“Ron,” Harry came down the hallway, Hermione following him.

He faced them for a moment, then turned back to his brother. Harry grabbed his shoulder as the two caught up with him.

“Let’s go,” Ron said.

…

Percy had to stop Ron from running for Harry as he lied limp in Hagrid’s arms.

“He’s alive!” Fred announced.

Ron smiled in amazement as Harry stood and faced Voldemort.

…

“He was sent off to St. Mungo’s,” Ron announced, “Along with the other injured death eaters.”

Harry put an arm around him.

“He’ll be put back in Azkaban again,” Ron continued, “At least, I hope.”

“You faced him, Ron,” Hermione said, “You stood up to him.”

“While he was weakened,” Ron corrected, “As if that counts for anything.”

“It does,” Harry said.

“We should get back to the Great Hall,” Ron dismissed.

…

Percy hugged Ron when they younger brother told him about Bill.

“You did more than I could have,” Percy said.

“It…It wasn’t…”

“Yes, it was,” Fred stated.

“You’ve been terrified of him for years,” George added, “Understandably, but still.”

“We’re proud of you,” Charlie added.

“What if he escapes again?” Ron worried.

“It’d be a hell of a lot harder this time,” Percy said.

Ron was concerned.

“But we’ll be ready for it if he does,” Percy assured him.

That only slightly eased his concerns.

“Mum and Dad are saying their goodbyes to Lupin and Tonks,” Charlie explained, “Then, we can go home. You okay, Ron?”

Ron sighed.

“I think so,” he said, “For now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working on a sequel centered around Charlie


End file.
